


Like Magic

by Rizz07



Series: Like Magic Universe [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gaydretti, Gen, M/M, McFamily, No Slash, Toddler António, Toddler Charles, Toddler Daniel, Toddler Kevin, Toddler Max, Toddler Pierre, Toddler Robin, Toddler Stoffel, Toddlers, jeandre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: What started as Daniel finding out Max was turned into an only Dutch speaking toddler turned into F1 world full with toddler fun.Chapter 13 - Lucas organizes a football match for the FE toddlers.





	1. Language barrier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 



> If you haven’t read Tiny Drivers by MerlinSpecter, I suggest you go check it out! The chapters are not only well written, but also adorable and so much fun to read.

Daniel was walking into the garage. To his surprise non of the mechanics were working, instead all of them were looking at Max’s side of the garage.

“What’s going on?” He asked one of them when he got close.

The man looked at him with wide eyes filled with disbelieve. He didn’t answer, just pointed to the other side.

The opening between both side of the garage was filled with his mechanics, so he had to get on his toes and crane his neck to take a look. He was a little surprised to see a small child there, but then again it wasn’t unheard of that one of the staff brought their kid to see the garage. So what was so special about this one? It was like the child had heard his thought as it lifted his head and looked with big turquoise eyes around the room.

Oh My God! He was pretty sure he said that out loud. Because he knew those eyes. They were…. But that’s impossible! He took a better look at the child, but instead of proving him wrong, it only seem to confirm his ridiculous thought.

No it couldn’t be, maybe… “Did Max have a child?” That at least would make some sense.

The guys around the child looked up at him. “Daniel.” Christian acknowledged him, looking far less calm than Daniel was used from him.

Pushing the mechanics aside he made his was over to his boss. Wanting and needing to know what was going on. He was about a feet away from Christian when something hit his legs and wrapped around it. Frowning he looked down to see happy turquoise eyes look up to him. “Dan’l.” The child spoke, before pulling his little arms from around Daniel’s legs and held them up to him.

It was clear what he wanted and Daniel lifted the little boy up. Placing him on his hip as he looked back in question at Christian.

“Well by know you probably figured out that that is indeed Max.” Christian told him.

“But how?” 

Christian signed. “We don’t know.” The man rubbed his neck. “He was found like this outside of his motor home.”

Meanwhile Max got very interested in Daniel’s hair, trying to pull at the curls on top. Grabbing his little arm, Dan shook his head at the boy. “Don’t do that Max, it hurts.” The child pouted but nodded. “Good lad.”

“From what I heard, we are not the only team dealing with this… uh, inconvenience. One of the guys saw a child looking suspiciously like a small Charles Leclerc just outside the Sauber garage and I got a call from Frank Tost, that the same thing is happening to Pierre.” Christian told him.

“So what, did someone piss off a witch or something.” Dan joked.

There were a few chuckles, but Christian remained serious. “I would like to tell you that this is no time to joke, but as you are holding a toddler version of your teammate, who the hell knows.”

Daniel blinked at him, but it made sense. Normally the idea of witches was ridiculous, but so was having your teammate be turned into a child. “So what now?”

“First we need to find someone that can take care of Max.” Christian told him.

“Well I can do that.” He liked kids and Max was perfectly content playing with the button on his shirt right now.

“It is not that simple.” Christian said and Daniel noticed the older man looked exhausted. “Max can you tell me how you got little?”

The child looked hesitant for a moment, before nodding and started to speak. The moment he did, it became obvious what Christian had meant. Max was speaking soft but clearly, it was however all in Dutch. “Uh Max, could you repeat that in English please?” The toddler looked up to him, frown on his little forehead, before shaking his head. “Well damn.”

“And of course this weekend his father is not here.” Christian said, looking frustrated . “And we don’t have any other Dutch speakers here either.”

Okay, so that was a problem. And it wasn’t like there were any other Dutch drivers…. But wait, there was an Belgian one and the Flemish language was very similar to Dutch from what he understood. “I can take him to Stoffel.” He told Christian. The older his eyes immediately lit up. “He might be able to help.”

“Stoff?” The toddler in his arms asked. 

“Yeah, you wanna go see Stoffel?” He asked Max who nodded enthusiastically.

“That might actually be a good idea.” Christian said approving. 

“Let’s go see Stoffel then.” Giving a nod to Christian, he walked out of the garage to head to the McLaren facility.”

“Met Stoff’l spelen?” Max asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Daniel felt his heart clench. He could see the hope in Max his eyes, but he had no idea what he was saying. “I’m sorry Maxy, I don’t understand Dutch.”

A new frown marred Max forehead, before his face turned into one of concentration. It was pretty fascinating to see, if he was honest. And kind of cute too. Then Max his face lit up. “Play Stoff’l?” He asked while pointing at himself. 

Ah so that was what he meant. “We are going to see if he wants to, okay? No promises.” Daniel told him with a small smile. Not wanting to get the little Dutchie’s hopes up.

Max smiled before cuddling closer to Daniel. Which was a little ‘aw’ moment for the Australian.

Entering the McLaren garage he looked around for the Belgian. He didn’t see him, but he did notice the looks the mechanics there gave him. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Stoffel.” He asked the mechanic nearest to him.

The man looked a bit surprised, before looking at a colleague. The other looked a bit hesitant, before shrugging. “You better talk to Alonso.” The first eventually said.

Daniel wondered what that was all about, but decided not to ask and just nod. “And where can I find him.”

“At his motorhome.” The man said, pointing at the direction where is was.

“Alright, thanks.” Daniel told him and starting to make his way to his new destination.

“Stoff’l?” Max asked, looking confused.

“Apparantly we have to see Fernando first.”

Max cocked his little head. “Nando?”

“Yes.” Daniel shrugged. “Maybe Stoffel is with him? I don’t know.” 

Max nodded, before placing his head on his shoulder.

**

It wasn’t long before they were in front of Alonso’s motor home. “Ready?” He asked Max, who nodded with a smile. Giving a smile in return, he knocked on the door.

“Si?” Fernando said as he opened the door. His eyebrows raising in surprise as he saw Daniel. Then his eyes went to Max and his face changed to understanding. “It happened with you too, si?”

Frowning he asked, “What happened too?”

Fernando didn’t answer, just opened the door further. In the room, playing on the ground, he saw another toddler.

“Stoff’l!’ Max exclaimed as he started to wiggle in Daniel’s arms. Taking the Aussie by surprise, as he almost lost his grip on his younger team mate.

“Max!” He panicky cried out, making the younger still immediately. Looking up at him with big eyes. “You gotta be careful, I almost dropped you.” 

A guilty expression crossed Max face. “Sowwy.” He spoke softly.

Running his hand through Max his hair, he smiled. “Just be more careful next time, okay?” He told him, making Max nod. With a satisfied nod of his own he put Max down, who instantly took off towards Stoffel. Which looked kind of funny with his little legs.

“So Max is little too.” Fernando noted with a small frown.

“Yeah mechanics found him like that.” Daniel explained.

Fernando nodded. “I heard a child crying in Stoffel’s motorhome, so I took a look and…” He gestured to Stoffel. 

“Any idea how it happened?”

Fernando shook his head. “No clue. It’s like magic or something.”

“Tell me about it.” It seemed like the only logical explanation. “Does he speak English?” Daniel wanted to know.

Fernando shook his head. “Just Flemish, I believe and a few French words.” 

“Max only Dutch.” He told the Spaniard. “He understands English though.” 

“Same with Stoffel.” Fernando said with a nod, before looking back at his teammate. Daniel followed his gaze to see Max and Stoffel play together with a little ball. Which made him smile.

“So do you have a way to communicate with him?” Daniel asked. “Because to be honest, that was the reason I was looking for Stoffel.”

“No, not really. The few French words, don’t really help.” Fernando said sadly. 

“Damn.” That was disappointing. “Know anyone else who speaks Dutch?” 

Fernando shook his head. They were silent for a few moments, just watching their young team mates. “Wait.” Fernando suddenly said, his eyes lighting up. “What about Hülkenberg? Stoffel and Max speak to him a lot, no?” 

Daniel thought about it for a moment, trying to remember what language the three spoke when they were together. He had seen them together a few times at driver parades.

“I know for a fact that Stoffel doesn’t speak German.” Fernando said, disturbing his thoughts. 

“I guess it’s worth the shot then.” He said. They had nothing to lose. “Let’s just hope he isn’t turned into a toddler too.” 

Fernando pulled a face. “Let’s hope not.”

He was about to turn back to Max when he felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down he saw Max looking at him shyly. “What’s up Max?” 

The shy look turned to an embarrassed one. “Pipi.” It was spoken so soft that Daniel barely heard it, but he did and understood what his little team mate needed.

“Do you have toilet here?” He asked Fernando.

“Door over there.” Fernando pointed to a door on the other side of the room. 

“Come on, I’ll help you.” He told Max, holding his hand out to him.

Max blushed brightly, but grabbed Daniel’s hand. 

**

After helping Max, Fernando and him took the toddlers to see Nico. Both boys instantly enthusiastic when they had suggested it to them. With a smile Fernando had placed Stoffel on his shoulders, while Daniel continued to carry Max on his hip.

Luckily the Renault garage wasn’t far and Daniel was relieved to see a very adult Nico standing next to his car. He was listening to something a mechanic was telling him about the back of his car, so the German hadn’t noticed them. 

Feeling Max wiggle a little in his grip, he placed him down. Fernando following his example, placing Stoffel on the ground too. “Dan’l?” Max asked, looking wantingly at Nico.

He nodded. “But be careful.” Max grinned before taking off towards the German.

“Go.” He heard Fernando say, making Stoffel go after his fellow toddler friend.

Daniel chuckled at the exclamation Nico let out as Max met with his legs full force, followed by Stoffel. Flabbergasted the German was looking down at toddlers. The two didn’t notice as they enthusiastically chanted his name, “Nico, Nico, Nico.”

“Boys, calm down.” Fernando sternly said, feeling sorry for the German. Both boys immediately stilled and looked at the Spaniard with big eyes. 

“These two belong to you?” Nico asked, still looking confused.

Daniel eyes locked with Fernando for a second. “Well sort of.” He said, feeling a little uncomfortable all the sudden. “You see, well that are Max and Stoffel.”

Nico let out a laugh. “Yeah right. Nice try Ricciardo.”

“I wish it was.” Daniel responded, suprising himself by the hint of sadness in his tone. “Look at them.”

There was a frown on Nico’s face as he looked back down at the boys. Daniel could see the moment the realization of the truth hit the German. His eyes widening and face changing into one of pure disbelieve. “How?”

“We don’t know.” Fernando told him. 

“And they are not the only one it happened to either.” Daniel continued. “I know Pierre is turned to a toddler too and apparently so is Charles.” He explained. 

“O..kay.” Nico looked at them, eyes questioning but uncertain. “But what brings you here?”

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. “Well you see, them being turned into toddlers came with a side effect of sorts.”

“Meaning?”

“Well they understand it, but they can’t speak English.” Daniel told him.

“Oh.” Was Nico’s only response as he looked back down.

“Nico, spelen?” Max asked quietly. His mood having changed as the adults were having their conversation. He looked uncertain, standing close to Stoffel who looked the same with a bit of sadness combined with it. 

A guilty expression crossed Nico’s face. Kneeling down he pulled the two toddlers in his arms, hugging them close. 

“Could you help?” Fernando asked. 

“Of course.” Nico replayed quickly. “Poor little guys must be feeling even more confused about this situation than we are.” 

“Ben niet klein.” Max huffed with Stoffel nodding in agreement. 

Laughing Nico ruffled both boys hair. “Of course. I’m sorry for calling you little.” The last part he spoke looking up at Daniel and Fernando. The Aussie understanding that he did that so they understood what was going one. “Let me just explain the situation to the team and than we can play, alright?” 

Stoffel and Max nodded, both faces carrying a big smile. 

**

Daniel didn’t know how to feel. He was sitting on the terrace of a little cafe just outside of the track. The reason he was there, was because it was next to the little playground where Nico was playing with Max and Stoffel. He had joined them at first, pushing the boys on the swing and helping them climb the slide. But the language barrier was still a problem. And if he was honest, it hurt a little every time Max or Stoffel turned to him to ask or say something he couldn’t understand. Still he could have dealt with that if it wasn’t for the disappointed looks in the boys their faces as they realized the situation. He hated seeing that, so instead he moved to take a seat at the cafe. From time to time making a photo, because how could he not? Toddler Max and Stoffel were just adorable.

The uneasy feeling stayed. He knew it was because he felt left out, but also because he found himself hurt by the fact that he couldn’t take care of Max like he wanted to do. He cared a lot for the Dutchman, saw him as a little brother even. So that he was unable to care for him was a little heartbreaking and made him feel envious of Nico.

Still he smiled as Nico and the boys joined him for a drink. “Having fun?” He asked the boys.

Both of them nodded, still smiling. “Nico..” Max tongue poked out as he had was thinking. “Nico fun!” He finally exclaimed. 

It made Daniel smile. Loving that Max was actually putting in effort to make Daniel understands him.

“Waar is Nando?” Stoffel asked, looking around with sad eyes.

“He had to do some team stuff, but he should be back soon.” Daniel told him, before taking a sip of his drink. It was only when he noticed Nico’s look, his head titled a little as he looked at him with sparkling eyes, that he realized he just answered a Dutch question. “Huh, that one really sounded similar to English.”

Nico nodded. “Some things do, or at least enough to make the connection to the English meaning.” 

“Good to know.”

**

It was almost 8pm when Daniel put Max to bed. Well bed, they had asked the hotel staff for an extra matras that they had put on the floor of Daniel’s room. Nico had offered to take him for the night, but Daniel believed he would be okay enough to do it himself. He wanted to do it. 

Max was yawning as Daniel pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in.

“Love you Dan.” Max mumbled, snuggling further under his blanket. 

“Love you too Maxy.” Placing kiss on his head. “Sleep well.”

“Slaap lekker.” Max replied softly. 

Huh so that’s how you said it in Dutch. “Slaap lekker Max.” The words felt strange on his tongue and didn’t sound as good as when Max said it, but he didn’t care. 

With a fond smile he watched his toddler team mate fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The turquoise eyes thing came from the Red Bull video of how well Daniel knew Max.
> 
> Also the translation if you are interested:  
> Met Stoffel spelen? - play with Stoffel?  
> Nico, spelen? - Nico, play?  
> Ben niet klein - am not little (purposely left the I)


	2. Taking care of Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more cuteness about toddler Max.

The first thing he became aware of as he was slowly waking up, was a weight on his stomach. Frowning his sleepy mind wondered what it was. Opening his eyes, he was met with a small head with a big smile.

“Goeiemorgen Dan’l.”

It took a moment before his brain caught up and remembered the previous day when Max was turned into a toddler. Said toddler was currently sitting on his stomach, grinning at him. “Morning Max, how did you sleep?”

“Goed.” Max answered with a smile.

Goed that sounded like, “Does that mean good?”

The toddlers smile widened and he nodded. Which made Daniel smile in return. 

After Nico’s tip that Dutch was sometimes similar to English, he planned to use it and see if he could make the connection like he did just now. It would make communicating with Max hopefully a little easier.

“Well come on, lets get dressed and then we can get some breakfast.” He told Max. 

The boy nodded and climbed off him, before sliding down from the bed. Getting up himself he walked to the closed where he had put the clothes for Max. Yesterday after Fernando had returned, him and the Spaniard had went shopping for some clothes for the boys and for other necessities. They had no idea how long their teammates would stay like this, so they needed to. From what Nico had been able to get from the boys, everything had been normal. Then suddenly everything had went black and the next thing they knew they were toddler. 

It had been slightly disappointing that the boys hadn’t been able to give them more information. So the whole thing remained one big mystery. Or like magic as Fernando claimed it to be.

After looking through the clothes he finally decided on grey jeans and a lighter grey shirt that had black at the wrist, waist and collar. Getting Max out of his pajama shirt, he helped him brush his teeth before getting him dressed. After that he went for a quick shower and got dressed himself, while Max was playing with the cars he had bought him too.

“Which one his your favorite?” He asked, as the toddler was still playing when he was done.

“Deze.” Max held up a blue car that was a similar color as the Toro Rosso’s, just less shiny.

Daniel nodded. “In English you would say, this one.” He was planning on learning Max English, which he felt wouldn’t be too hard. The little Dutchman already understood it, so he might catch on to it quickly. 

Max cocked his head, before slowly repeating the two words.

“Very good Max.” Dan complimented him, which made Max beam. “Now please put the cars back in the box and we will go for breakfast.”

 

**

Max was running ahead of him to the elevator, while Daniel put the card of the room away. The next moment he heard a thump, looking up he saw Max flat on his tummy. Quickly he made his way towards his little team mate. 

“Are you okay Max?” he asked, lifting the boy back up on his feet. Max lip was trembling, but he still nodded. “Did you hurt yourself?” Max shook his head. “So, the fall startled you?” This time he got a nod. “Alright, so I guess the next time you are running you have to be more careful.” he said, although it sounded more like a question. He wasn't really sure how to handle this. 

Max sniffed and rubbed his eyes, but nodded. “Sowwy.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about mate, it can happen.” He said, then he got an idea. “It’s a bit like when we are going too fast in our cars in like corners, we lose control. Do you remember that?” Max nodded. “Well the same goes for little kids and running.” 

Max look thoughtful for a moment, but than a watery smile appeared. “Too fast.” 

“That’s right Max, you were going too fast.” he said with a smile. “So next time, run a little slower alright.” 

Max nodded, a still watery but brighter smile on his lips now. “Thanks Dan.” 

“You are welcome Max.” he replied. “Race you to the elevator?” 

The little dutchman looked a bit unsure, but eventually nodded. 

“Okay. Ready... Set... Go!” Dan said and Max was running again. Maybe it wasn’t the best option to have Max run again, but at the same time he didn’t want Max to become afraid of it. 

Of course he let Max reach the elevator first. “Gewonn’n” the Dutchman cheered. 

He grinned. “That’s right Max, you won.” 

Tilting his head to the side, he could see that Max was thinking again. “Won?” he asked. 

“You say ‘I won’ when you win.” Daniel helped him. 

Max grinned. “I won!” 

“You did.” he confirmed, while pushing on the elevator button. 

** 

Later that Day Daniel found himself in the Red Bull garage, working on his details on his car. He and his mechanic had just gotten over some important data when he felt a tug on his jeans. Frowning he looked down, knowing it couldn’t be Max, a bit surprised to see Stoffel there.

“Max?” The toddler size Belgian asked, just as an out of breath Fernando came running into the garage.

“Stoffel I told you to wait.” The Spaniard told his little team mate, while trying to catch his breath.

Stoffel’s eyes widened at the stern tone, before looking ashamed. “Sowwy Nando.” His voice soft and timid. “But want Max.”

Signing Fernando knelt in front of the Belgian. “I understand that Chiquito, but you still have to listen to me. With your size the paddock and garages can be dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt okay.”

Looking at his feet Stoffel nodded. “Sowwy.” He once again said. 

“Just promise to not do it again, alright?” 

Again Stoffel nodded, looking up with a determined expression.. “Pwomise.” 

Fernando smiled at him, before getting back up. “Sorry about that.” He told Dan. “Stoffel here just really wanted to come play with Max.”

Daniel grinned down at the little Belgian. “Is that so?” To which Stoffel nodded. “Well come on then, I’ll bring you to him.” Sticking out his hand so Stoffel could take it, but the toddler only grabbed his pinky. “Pierre is there too, you want to play with him too?”

Immediately Stoffel’s face lit up. “Piewwe?” Daniel chuckled at the pronunciation. Toddler Max had problems saying the name of his French friend too. After a nod, he let an excited Stoffel to what was now dubbed the ‘kids corner’. The Red Bull guys had set it up before he came in and it was just a corner with a little fence around it. The opening had a lock on it, so that the toddlers couldn’t open it, as it wasn’t exactly safe for them to run around the garage unattended .

“Look who is here guys?” he told the boys, before leaning down to pick up Stoffel. Max and Pierre who had been playing with, what else, cars, looked up and started to smile.

“Stoff!” Both boys exclaimed. Stoffel waved and was grinning as Daniel lifted him over the fence. “Play?” Little Pierre asked the Belgian, who nodded and joined the boys.

“You guys really put effort in this.” Fernando had joined him and was looking at the kids corner with an impressed look. 

“Yeah well with both Max and Pierre in toddler form, they thought it was best to give them a play area that also kept them safe when Brendan and I need to be in the garage.” He really liked how the team had come up with this instead of just hiring a nanny or something. And it was nice to know he could focus on his work while knowing Max was safe. “They thought this was the best solution.”

“Maybe I should let my guys make one in my garage too.” And by the way he said it, Daniel was pretty sure the McLaren garage would have one by tomorrow. “How are things with Max?”

“Good, although I myself am still getting use to it if I am honest.” 

Fernando nodded in understanding. “It’s like suddenly having a child, no?” And it really was. Although he wanted and also loved taking care of toddler Max, it did feel surreal to suddenly be in a parenting role. “Then again, Stoffel has always been my little waffle.” To that Daniel grinned. “Did you know Jenson booked the first flight available when I told him the news?” Fernando continued. “He said he just had to be there.”

It didn’t really come as a surprise to Daniel, everyone knew how close and protective Jenson and Fernando were over their younger (ex)team mate. Especially back when Jenson was still racing and Stoffel was their reserve driver. So instead he grinned. “So you three can be a true McFamily, the fans will love that.” 

Fernando glared at him, but at the same time didn’t object. Instead he focused on the three boys playing, racing their little cars. Not bothered at all that they didn’t speak each other’s language, as they made car noises and raced around the little play ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max outfit: https://www.koko-noko.com/nl/koko-noko-jongens-sweater-76150706.html
> 
> Kudos and comments make a writer feel loved ;)


	3. More toddler fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McFamily and Ice-cream

Daniel was watching Max and Stoffel play in the playground. The boys were playing on the slides, just climbing up, sliding down and climbing up again and again. It was great seeing the two of them having so much fun together and how although Stoffel could be quiet shy, you didn’t notice any of that when he was playing with his friends. 

“Jeez he truly is cute.” A British voice sounded from behind. Turning his head he saw Jenson standing there with Fernando just behind him, nodding in conformation.

Getting up he gave Jenson a quick hug, before turning around with a smile. “Hey Stoffel, look who is here.” He shouted to the little Belgian.

Looking up Stoffel’s whole face completely lit up when he spotted the Brit. “Jenson!” He exclaimed. Almost climbing over Max in his enthusiasm, quickly sliding down the slide before running towards his ex colleague. Jenson was waiting for him with a grin and open arms, hugging the toddler closely before twirling him around. Stoffel giggling happily as he did so. 

“Look at you, you look so adorable” Jenson cooed, planting a big kiss on Stoffel’s cheek. Ignoring the ‘juk’ the Belgian out.

Fernando snorted. “You called him adorable back when he was still an adult.” Max, who had joined them too, giggled at that.

Meanwhile Jenson was rolling his eyes. “That’s because our waffle is just too adorable for his own good, toddler or adult version.” 

“Si that is true” Fernando agreed, while Stoffel huffed and crossed his little arms.

“Not awways adowable” he pouted, which wasn’t helping his case at all.

Grinning Max sing-songed, “Stoff is adowable. Stoff is adowable.” Which earned him a playful little head slap from Daniel.

“That isn’t very nice.” The Aussie told him, while Stoffel said ‘Meany’. His lower lip starting to tremble a little. “You better apologize to him.”

Max pulled a face, clearly not wanting to. But at seeing Daniel’s stern look he quickly looked down and whispered. “Sowwy Sfoff.”

In the mean time Fernando was fussing over Stoffel, not liking his boy upset. The Belgian wasn’t having any of it and swatting his hands away, making Daniel laugh.

“Looks like he still doesn’t like you babying him” he told the Spaniard, earning a glare.

“Ah you know how Nando is, always protective over his youngsters.” Jenson grinned. “Just be glad that Carlos isn’t turned into a toddler too or he might have turned into a complete mother hen.” The comment earned him a slap against his shoulder.

Both adults laughed, while Fernando just glared at Jenson, grumbling in Spanish under his breath. Suddenly Stoffel’s eyes widened. “Nando said bad words.” He exclaimed, pointing at his team mate. 

Jenson gasped dramatically. “Fernando Alonso, how dare you! There are children present.” Trying very hard not to laugh as he was saying it. Daniel didn’t bother though and was full out laughing, especially since Fernando was looking a little flabbergasted at Stoffel. Probably not have expected his little team mate to understand is Spanish mumbling. 

Max who didn't understand what was going on, was looking confused between the adults, before looking at his friend. Stoffel just shrugged and gave him a little smile. 

“I guess English isn’t the only language he is improving in.” Fernando just nodded, still looking like he was in shock. “At least from what Nando told me, the boys didn’t speak any English at all at first.” 

Daniel nodded “Yeah we had to call in Hulk for help and everything.” Looking down at the toddler in his lap he smiled. “But they really are improving greatly. 

“Is that true Max?” Jenson asked the Dutchie.

Max nodded with a big smile. “Dan’l is helping.”

Smiling down at Max, Daniel ruffled his hair. “I think it’s really important for them to speak it again, as it makes everything just so much easier for them and everyone in the paddock.

“Makes sense.” Jenson nodded. “How about you Stoff, how is your English?” He didn’t get a response and as he looked down he saw the toddler yawn and cuddle closer to him. Blinking slowly as he was trying to fight the sleep. “Aw is my little waffle tired?” Jenson cooed. 

“That happens a lot. They can be playing and then all the sudden they are just drop dead tired” Daniel explained.

“Si and it is almost his nap time” Fernando continued, finally having come out of his shock. 

“B’coming sleepy too” Max said softly, leaning his head heavily against Daniel’s chest. 

“Well why don’t we say goodbye to Nando and Jenson and I’ll take you back to our room” Daniel suggested as Stoffel was already deep asleep in Jenson is arms, thumb in his mouth. 

Max did as told. “Bye Jenson. Bye Nando.” Giving them a sleepy smile, before turning to Daniel. “Can I have Phoxy?” he asked.

Nodding Daniel leaned down to grab a stuffed Fox from his bag. “Here ya go.” Watching with a smile as Max immediately cuddled it close to his chest.

Jenson in the mean time was looking at the stuffed animal with a frown. “A football playing fox?”

“Apparently it’s like the mascot of his favorite team or something.” He shrugged. “He wanted it the moment he saw it.” 

Jenson turned to Fernando. “Does Stoffel have a cuddly toy too?”

Fernando nodded, fishing a stuffed turtle out of his own bag. Jenson looked at the animal with a frown. “Don’t look at me, Max gave it to him.” The Spaniard quickly defended himself. “I do not completely understand, but Max said something about Stoffel being a turtle.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jenson looked at the sleeping Dutchman. “That better not be some kind of sick joke about his car.” Both Daniel and Fernando shook their head. “Good, it’s already bad enough as it is” he said sadly. Mumbling “Poor guy” as he hugged Stoffel closer. 

Smiling sadly too, Fernando placed a hand on Jenson’s forearm. “Come on let’s take our little waffle back to the room.” Nodding, Jenson carefully got up. Afraid of waking up the toddler in his arm.

“See you guys later” Daniel said, taking Max back to his own hotel.

**

Later that afternoon Daniel was walking to the garage when Max suddenly let go of his hand and started running. Surprised he let out a shout of “Max.” Jogging after his little team mate. The younger had stopped right in front of no other than Kimi Raikkonen, looking up at him. Or rather what the Finn had in his hand, a cup with ice-cream. 

Swallowing Daniel walked over to them, because even he with his easy going nature, still always felt uncomfortable around the Finn. Like pretty much everyone else besides Vettel. “Sorry Kimi he just took off” he explained, rubbing his neck nervously. 

The Finn didn’t respond. Instead he crouched down and asked. “Do you want a bite?” Max nodded fast, earning even a tiny smile from the so called iceman as the Finn offered Max a spoonful. Only then did he turn his face up to look at Daniel, eyes hidden behind his usual sunglasses. “There is a ice-cream stand, I can take Max there if you want?”

Flabbergasted Daniel just blinked, before quickly nodded as he noticed the Finn was impatiently waiting for an answer. “Yeah sure, go ahead.”

With a curt nod the Finn got up and offered Max his hand. “I’ll bring him back to the garage after.”

Trying with all his might to keep his jaw from falling to the ground, he could only watch as the Finn turned around and walked away with Max. The younger looked over and waving him goodbye with a bright smile, while he was still wondering what had just happened.

**

Christian was in the middle of explaining some things to him, when his face suddenly changed to surprise. “Sebastian what can we do for you?” Turning around Daniel saw the German walking into the garage looking a bit unsettled. 

“Well you see, the thing is…” The man gestured to the something outside of the garage. “I believe I just saw Kimi eating ice-cream with little Max in his lap.” He finally managed to say. 

“On his lap?” Sebastian nodded. “I mean I know Kimi was taking him for ice-cream, but to have him on his lap.” Daniel was also shocked by that. But then again, he was still not over the fact that Kimi was taking Max for ice-cream in the first place. 

“So I am not seeing things.” Sebastian looked relieved at that. Then he laughed. “I guess we can say, Kimi has a soft spot for kids.”

“Be careful then, with all the toddlers around, the iceman might actually melt” Christian joked. Both men laughed and soon the three of them fell into a conversation like old times.

Daniel had no idea how much time had passed when he noticed Kimi entering the garage with not just Max, who was holding his hand, but also little Charles who he carried on his hip. Max smiled as he saw him and quickly ran over. “Hey there little lion” he said as he picked the toddler up. “Did you have fun with Kimi?” 

Max nodded. “Kimi vewy nice and ice-cweam was yummy” he said with a big grin. “And Chawles came too!”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile in return. Max enthusiasm just be infectious. “Did you say thank you to Kimi?”

Shaking his head Max turned back to the Finn. “Thank you Kimi.”

The Finn with another normally so rare smile answered. “You’re welcome.”

“Careful there Kimi, if you’re starting to hand out ice-cream all the toddlers will find you” Sebastian teased, but his team mate just shrugged. Daniel wasn’t sure if the Finn wasn’t bothered by the teasing or by the idea, or maybe it was both? At this point he really didn’t know anymore. He had never been able to read the Finn, but after today he felt like it was even more impossible.

“I have to take Charles back now.” And with that being said, he put up his hand as goodbye and turned around. 

Charles peeked over his shoulder and gave them a quick smile. “Au revoir Max. Au revoir Seb.” He waved. 

“Bye Charles.”Both Max and Sebastian said. The German watching them go with a shake of his head. “Gotta love Kimi” he mumbled.

Daniel bumped their shoulder together. “And we all know you do” he teased. It earned him a glare, but Daniel just grinned and focused his attention back to the toddler in his arms who was already starting to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Max even remembers or if someone ever mentioned it, but there was a kids tv show here that actually had the character Stoffel the turtle. I didn't remember it either, but my mom once mentioned it and it felt like a good time to include it 
> 
> Also please let me know what you think or might have suggestions!


	4. Renault boys, McFamily & Stoffel and Kevin

Nico and Carlos were busy working in their own part of the Renault garage. Hoping to use the whole toddler situation to their benefit to improve the car and to be stronger in the battle on the midfield. It was when he examined his front wing that he heard someone approach.

“ _Hola_ ” Fernando cheerfully said as he walked in, Stoffel on his hip. The little Belgian’s face lit up as he saw Nico and he gave him a little wave. Fernando however walked straight to Carlos side, greeting his fellow countryman with a kiss on his cheek. Not noticing his toddler team mate was pouting and looking over the Spaniards shoulder to Nico.

“Have you met toddler Stoffel yet?” he heard Fernando ask Carlos, before lifting Stoffel up a bit so he could show him fully to Carlos. The whole thing gave Nico Lion King vibes of when Simba was presented.  
“ _Hola_ Stoffel” Carlos said with a friendly smile, getting a quiet ‘Hi’ back from the Belgian. “I believe you’ve been to the Renault garage before _no_?”

Stoffel nodded. “With Nico.”

“Have you said hi to him yet?” So Carlos had seen Stoffel looking at the other side of the garage. Stoffel was shaking his head. “Well you better go and do it quickly then, before Hulk starts sulking and feeling left out.”

Stoffel was giggling as Fernando put him on the ground with a slightly disappointed look. The little Belgian however started running over to the German the moment his feet touched the ground and ran straight into his arms.

“Hey daar kleintje.” Nico said with a smile as Stoffel, with his little arms around his neck, hugged him. “Missed me?” Pulling back the Belgian nodded. “Aw aren’t you just the cutest” Nico joked. “Wanna go play with the cars?” When he got another nod he moved them over to the makeshift play area he had created. 

**

It was a little while later when Nico heard someone enter the garage again, but he decided to let Carlos handle it and kept racing with Stoffel on their self-made racetrack .

“Uhm Nando, where did you put our little waffle?” a British voice that could only belong to Jenson Button spoke. “Please don’t tell me you lost him?”

Listening more closely he could hear Fernando huff and pictured the Spaniard crossing his arm. “I wouldn’t dare” he replied, sounding very offended. “He is over there with Hulkenberg.”

Getting up just as Fernando spoke again. “Why exactly did you bring _him_ here?” Looking over Nico couldn’t help but wonder the same as he saw Kevin Magnussen of all people next to Jenson. Well the toddler version of him that is. 

Jenson narrowed his eyes a little at the comment. “Well you have your youngsters and I have mine.” Picking the boy up and soothing him as the little Dane’s lip had started to tremble. Before throwing a glare at Fernando. “Can’t you at least be nice? It’s bad enough that you two are picking fights as adults.”

“Well I’m sure Hulkenberg doesn’t like him being here either?” Fernando protested, while Nico felt startled at suddenly being pulled into the conversation, or was it an argument? He could never quite tell with the two of them.

Meanwhile little Kevin was looking at him with big blue innocent eyes and Nico knew then and there that was impossible to hold a grudge against the toddler version of Kevin. Sure he and Kevin didn’t get along when the other was still an adult, but it didn’t feel right to take that out on this toddler. Who might still remember their past, but also had the feelings and heart of a small child at the moment. 

“Hey there Kevin, want to come play with Stoffel and the cars?” Nico asked, ignoring the sputtering Fernando. Kevin’s eyes widened a little, looking hesitant and even turned to look to Jenson. The Brit gave him a smile and nod, putting him on the ground. 

Stoffel gave him a shy little smile as the Dane walked over and sat down next to him, offering him a car. It was a bit awkward at first, but that was soon gone as they actually started to play. Nico watching them with a fond smile, while Fernando and Jenson kept bickering on the other side of the garage. 

A few minutes later Carlos joined him too. “Mom and dad still fighting?” Nico joked, throwing an arm over the Spaniard’s shoulder.

Carlos elbowed playfully in the stomach. “And who is the mom according to you?”

“Fernando, without a doubt.” He grinned, before it turned into a mischievous grin. “And don’t even think about telling him I said that, because I have enough on you that you don’t want _mommy_ to know.”

It got him a glare, but it was only halfheartedly. “Just be glad I agree with you.” Nico just gave him a bright smile. “Besides there is no denying he is a mother’s hen.”

Nico nodded. “Yep.” A sudden tuck on his jeans, made him look down. Stoffel was standing there, rubbing his eyes. Instantly feeling worried, he picked the toddler up. “What’s wrong Stoff?” he asked, glancing at Kevin. Suspecting him from doing something to upset everyone’s favorite waffle. 

“Tired.” The word went accompanied with a yawn. 

Ah, so it had nothing to do with Kevin. He mentally slapped himself for assuming it, when the toddler version of the Dane had done nothing to deserve that. So instead he focused on Fernando and Jenson. “Oi mom and dad. Stop bickering, your son is tired.” He all but shouted across the garage. 

It caused Carlos to start laughing besides him, although he did his best to muffle it. But it also did do the trick, in a blink of a eye Fernando had moved over to them. Carefully pulling Stoffel from Nico’s arms. 

“It’s okay my little waffle” Fernando appeased the toddler. “I’ll take you back to the room for your _siesta_.” Cuddling him close.

Nico turned back to Kevin to see him also looking tired. “How about you Kevin, are you tired too?” Hesitant blue eyes looked up at him, before the Dane nodded. Giving a smile, Nico moved over and picked him up. 

“I’ll take him back to Romain” Jenson spoke, having joined them.

“Nah it’s okay, I can do it.” Nico told him. “You go play family with Fernando.”

“Very funny” Jenson said. Moving over to kiss Kevin’s forehead. “Is it okay if Nico here takes you back?” Yawning the little Dane nodded. His head resting against Nico’s shoulder. “Okay then. I will come see you soon, promise.” 

Kevin nodded, before looking at Nico. “Can I sleep?” As Jenson walked out of the garage with Fernando and Stoffel.

“Soon little one” Nico told him softly. “I’ll bring you back to Romain and he can put you down for your nap.”

“Okay” Kevin mumbled, already fighting his sleep. 

Nico waved Carlos goodbye, before quickly making his way over to the Haas garage. But Kevin had already fallen asleep in my arms. Not really snoring, but breathing deeply. Nico couldn’t help but keep glancing at him, he was just so adorable. It made him want to keep the Dane always this small, and he couldn’t quite grasp how this adorable human being became such an annoying pain in the ass.

“Now that’s a sight I thought I would never see.” Romain commented as he walked into the Haas garage. Grabbing his phone to quickly take a few photos. “I just can’t help taking pictures” the Frenchman said with a smile. “Besides, you never know when it comes in handy” he continued with a wink. 

Nico chuckled, handing over the sleeping toddler. “Hard to believe they are the same person, right?”

Romain hummed. “For me, not so much. Kevin might act like he’s all tough, but he truly has a good heart.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “I know it’s hard to believe, especially for you. But none of you know the real Kevin.” Placing a kiss on the Dan’s hair. “Well I better put him to bed.”

Nico nodded a little dumbstruck, watching the Frenchman leave with a still sleeping Kevin. Wondering over what the man had just told him and if he was honest it didn’t sound so strange. Maybe he always had suspected Kevin’s behavior was part of an act and hearing it from Grosjean it had him started to think that he should maybe, just maybe make an effort to really get to know the Dane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey daar kleintje means hey there little one.
> 
> Also please let me know what you think or want to see!  
> Right now the plan for next chapter is to have Kimi make another appearance and maybe toddler Valtteri.


	5. Nico babysitter and friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds himself once again watching over a couple of toddlers.

Nico couldn’t quite grasp that he was once again taking care of Kevin, just a day after the toddler had visited the garage. One thing he was sure of, was that he had developed a soft spot for his normally not so favorite Dane. And now he found himself walking through the paddock with on one hand a little Kevin and on the other Stoffel, the last one being his own choice. Earlier Fernando had arrived yet again at the Renault garage, checking up on Carlos apparently. It was like the older Spaniard wanted to take care of Carlos too, even when he wasn’t turned into a toddler. Or maybe he secretly hoped that Carlos would still turn into one too, who knows. What he did know was that Stoffel had seemed bored after he had managed to escape his team mate’s attention. 

That’s why Nico had decided to take Stoffel to the playground. They had been on their way when Kevin had joined them. Running over with a smile and hugging Stoffel, before turning to Nico with a shy smile. After a small conversation with Romain it was decided that Kevin was coming with them to the playground and that’s how he found himself once again watching over two toddlers and that while his own team mate wasn’t even one. 

Stoffel tucked his arm when the Red Bull garage came into view. “Max?” the little Belgian asked.

Looking down at him, Nico found himself unable to deny him. “Want to go see Max?”

Stoffel nodded enthusiastically, before pulling him towards the garage. Nico allowed it with a smile, while Kevin looked a bit hesitant. Romain had already explained to him that Kevin was a little uncertain around other people. The Frenchman suspecting it was because Kevin subconsciously or even consciously knew that he didn’t get along with the other drivers as an adult. “It’ll be okay, don’t you worry” he tried to assure the little Dane, giving his tiny little hand a soft squeeze.

As they entered the garage Daniel turned to them with a sad expression on his face, but it quickly changed into a smile when he saw Stoffel. “Stoffel, my little man, how are you doing?” he asked, opening his arms, wanting a hug.

Stoffel giggled a bit, moving over to him to hug the Aussie. “Max?” he asked, looking around the garage once Daniel picked him up.

The sad look returned instantly. “Sorry buddy, Max isn’t here right now.”

“Oh” Stoffel let out, looking disappointed. Dan ruffled the toddler hair to get a smile back on his face.

“Hey Stoff, we’re gonna put you and Kevin in the kids corner for a moment, okay?” Nico told him. “I have to talk with Daniel for a moment.” Wanting to know what had gotten the normally so chipper driver sad. 

Stoffel looked thoughtful for a moment. “Playground after?” he asked and Nico nodded. “Okay” he said, allowing Daniel to put him into the kids corner as Nico did the same with Kevin. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Nico asked after they had moved away from the toddlers.

“It’s nothing.” Daniel tried to smile, but sighed after seeing the look Nico gave him. “The Finn’s have been kidnapping my Max.” 

Nico blinked. “Come again?” 

Daniel threw his arms up in frustration. “Kimi and Valtteri, they have been hogging Max’s attention.”

Yeah, not what he had expected to hear at all. “And how are they doing that exactly?” 

Daniel let himself fall into a chair. “Max has been crazy about Kimi ever since he bought him ice-cream, but I was okay with that. I mean, I don’t mind sharing Max his attention and all.” The Aussie sighed, looking a bit defeated. “But then Valtteri came along, who is a toddler too by the way.” Huh he hadn’t known that, but then again Mercedes had always been more secretive. “And I won’t deny, he is all chubby and cute, although he looks a bit older than the others” Daniel continued.

“So what exactly is your probably with him?” Nico wondered out loud.

“Because ever since he met little Max he is constantly with him” Daniel exclaimed.

“Uhm we’re talking about the same Valtteri Bottas right?” Nico asked. Because as far as he knew Valtteri and Max had never really any kind of interaction outside of racing.

Daniel nodded, “Believe it or not, but his toddler version apparently decided that he needs to act like Max his older brother or something.” Daniel crossed his arm. “Like yesterday, Lewis couldn’t get him to leave my room until I had put Max to bed and he could give Max a goodnight kiss.”

“O-okay, that’s sounds a little creepy” Nico had to admit.

Daniel quickly shook his head. “It’s not. It was actually pretty cute to be honest and Max really likes him too” he admitted. “But combine that with Kimi’s attention and there seems to be hardly any left for me.” 

Ah so Daniel was feeling left out. Nico could understand that, especially because he had noticed the Aussie had struggled with it too when Max hadn’t been able to speak English yet. “Don’t worry okay, they can never replace you.”

“I hope so” Daniel replied sadly. 

Nico placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. "I know so" he told his future team mate. “And if you miss hanging out with a toddler, you’re welcome to join Stoffel, Kevin and me on our trip to the playground” the German offered.

“Sounds good.” There was even a small smile on Daniel’s face. “Better than staying here and keep mulling about my missing toddler team mate.” Nico gave him a smile and wrapped his arm around the Australian’s shoulder after he got back up. 

“Okay boys, ready to go to the playground?” he asked the toddlers who were busy building a tower with blocks. It startled Kevin, causing him to make the tower fall over. Immediately his eyes watered and his lip began to tremble. “Oh Kevin sweetie, it’s okay” Nico told him. Hurrying over with a guilty feeling, picking up the now crying little Dane from the corner. “It’s not my fault, not yours.” Hugging him close.

“Don’t be sad Kevin” Stoffel joined in. Nico smiled, opening the little gate to the kids corner and kneeling down. Instantly Stoffel was there, wiping Kevin’s tears away and whispering soothing words in what sounded to be Dutch, English and Spanish. 

Nico locked eyes with Daniel, both amazed by Stoffel’s behavior and how he was obviously copying they way people had soothed him before. It was both great to see and heartwarming to witness. 

“How about we go for some ice-cream first” Daniel suggested. Keeping his distance, so Kevin wouldn’t feel crowded. “I think Kevin deserves that after that scare.” Nico nodded in agreement as both boys eyes lit up. Stoffel wiping the last tears away on Kevin’s face before planting a big fat wet kiss on his cheek. 

“That is so sweet of you Stoffel” Nico complimented. Truly impressed with how the little Belgian handled the situation, especially at his age. That thought made him stop for a moment as it gave him on an idea. “How old are you Stoff?”

The Belgian looked surprised at the question, before holding up three fingers. “I'm three.” Nico had noticed that his ‘r’ pronouncement really getting better. It really started to sound like one.

Nodding Nico turned to look at the toddler in his arms. “And how old are you Kevin?” 

“Am thwee too” the Dane answered, still sniffling a bit.

“Max once told me he was two” Daniel spoke up. “Although he did mention he was almost three too.” 

Nico shrugged. “Makes kind of sense that they aren’t all the same age as there is a age difference between their adult versions too.”

“And it might also explain why Valtteri looked a bit older” Daniel said, nodding thoughtfully.

“Ice-cweam now?” Kevin asked, looking up at Nico with hopeful eyes.

“Yes of course” Nico told him with a smile. Almost having forgotten that they had promised the boys before they got sidetracked. Kevin gave him a big smile.

“You two are really getting along aren’t you?” Daniel mentioned with a smile.

Nico nodded, looking down at the little boy with a smile. “Yeah it's like I'm getting to know a different side of him now.” Daniel nodded in understanding, before chuckling. Stoffel had grabbed his hand and was trying to pull him towards the garage door. 

“Looks like we let the boys wait long enough” Daniel told him as he allowed Stoffel to pull him out of the garage. Nico followed him with a smile, carrying Kevin in his arms. 

**

The moment they entered the ice-cream shop's terrace there was excited shout of ‘Stoff’l!’. Moments later Max came running towards them, almost falling over his own feet. Stoffel smiled and hugged his fellow toddler. “Nico and Dan’l are buying us ice-cream” he told the Dutchman, grabbing Kevin’s hand. Pulling him from behind Nico’s legs, where he had been trying to hide. 

Max nodded before moving over to Daniel and put up his arms. Nico watched with a smile as Daniel immediately picked up his team mate, placing a kiss on his hair. Yep there was no replacing Daniel in Max’s life, at least not while Max was a toddler and they were still team mates. Next season, well only time would tell. 

In the mean time Kimi and Valtteri walked over too and Valtteri indeed looked slightly older than the toddlers he had seen this far. Kimi gave them a small nod in greeting. “We were just going back” he told them. 

“Wanna go stay with us?” Daniel asked his little team mate. “We’re going to the playground after.” Max looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded after looking at Kimi. “Sweet, the more the merrier.” 

Meanwhile Nico wondered what Max had seen, because as far as he could tell, Kimi hadn’t moved a damn muscle. Then he turned to Valtteri. “What about you, want to join us too?” Not wanting to exclude him.

The smaller Finn looked at them curiously for a second, taken them in, before nodding and giving them a small smile. 

“Just bring him back to Lewis after” Kimi said, before saying goodbye to them. Giving Valtteri’s hair a quick ruffle and Max a kiss on his head. Nico watched him go as Kevin clutched onto his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original of this chapter was way longer, but I decided to splits into two. But I also found myself rewriting parts of this even as I was was checking it for spelling mistakes. So if i made any big mistakes because of it, please let me know or if I made a bad spelling mistake or wrong use of the English language in general. As a not English speaker I'm doing my best with the language, but i also want to learn from it if I do make mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel and Nico found themselves back at the terrace of the little cafe with a coffee, while the four toddlers were playing in the sand at the playground. Max and Stoffel seem to be in charge of, well whatever they were building. With Stoffel helping Kevin, who seem to be coming out of his shell more as he was getting used to being around Max and Valtteri. The little Finn himself was more watching over everything than playing along, giving a helping hand when needed. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Daniel smiled. “You know, if you told me a week or so ago that these four would be this social, I would have never believed you.”

Nico chuckled. “I know what you mean, but it’s nice yes, seeing them this close.” 

Dan nodded. “That might be the best thing coming out of all this. Us all being closer.”

“I’d like that” Nico agreed. “Especially with Stoffel leaving. It would be good for him to know that he has real friends here.”

Daniel gave him a sad smile. “It’s weird how everything is going to change after this season. I mean, even with my own move, I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

Nico nodded in agreement, before giving him a little grin. “Well at least you already know you’ll get along with your future team mate” he teased, giving him a wink.

Daniel threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah that’s true and well, I’ve got to know you a hell of a lot more over the last few days” he said. “Not just by talking, but also by seeing how you interact with the kids.” To him those actions showed a lot about what kind of person you were. But then again, he hadn’t seen a driver who didn’t get along with the toddlers drivers. 

“Max look out!” Looking up at the shout, Dan was just in time to catch Max falling over his shoelaces. Valtteri, who had been the one that had shouted, was already at his side before either Nico or him could get up. The little Finn helping Max get back on his feet, before checking over him. “Where does it hurt?” He heard Valtteri ask Max. The younger boy sniffled and pointed at his right knee with a trembling hand. Valtteri gave a nod as he examined the knee, which wasn’t really possible because of Max’s jeans, before he leaned down and placed a kiss on the hurting knee. “There all better” the toddler pronounced proudly. Daniel smiled, as the Dutchman sniffled and held up his hands up to him.

“Let me tie you’re shoelaces first, okay” Daniel said as he knelt down and did them. “There all done” he commented, before picking the toddler. “How is the knee?” 

Max sniffled again and rubbed his eyes. “Okay” he spoke softly. Daniel kissed his head as he had to admire how brave the little two year old was. He was clearly upset, but didn’t want to show it. 

“That was really kind of you Valtteri.” He heard Nico say, as the German had knelt down to the same level as the older toddler.

The Finn nodded. “He’s still small” he said with a little shrug. “Lewis says I act like his older brother.”

It surprised Daniel how wise Valtteri sounded. “I heard about that and you’re right Max is still very small, isn’t he?” Nico said with a smile, making Daniel look down at the toddler in his arm with a found smile. Max was snuggled close to him with his thumb in his mouth. 

“Charles is also very small, but he has Marcus, Seb and Kimi looking out for him” Valtteri continued. Daniel shared a look with Nico, both were amazed by how observing the Finn was. “And Pierre is with them a lot too.”

“Wow, you really thought about this haven’t you?” Dan asked Valtteri, who nodded proudly. “Well I’m happy you’re looking out for Max.” That earned him a big smile. Smiling in return, he turned to Max. “Aren’t you happy with a big brother like Valtteri, Max?” 

Looking between them with still slightly wet eyes Max nodded. “Love you Val.” The cuteness made Dan’s heart melt, as Nico cooed. 

“Love you too Max” Valtteri said with a bright smile, before the little Finn turned to join Stoffel and Kevin. 

**

Max had rejoined the other toddlers again after Daniel and Nico had given them all something to drink and a snack. They were now playing on the slide with Valtteri making sure they all climbed up safely, but it didn’t stop him from sliding himself too. Nico and Daniel were just sitting back when a shadow appeared over their table. Looking up Dan saw an angry looking Jenson. For a moment he wondered what he had done to get the Brit so angry, before realizing the anger was directed at Nico and not him. “Want to tell me why you’re stealing not just one, but two of my kids Hulkenberg?” Daniel was quick to muffle his laughter, as the German looked flabbergasted. “I went to see Stoffel, only to be told he was with you” Jenson continued, hands placed on his hips. “So I go to the Haas garage, only to be told the exact bloody thing.”

Daniel couldn’t help himself and threw his head back laughing, causing Nico to glare at him, but that didn’t stop him. Jenson cleared his throat and Nico’s attention went quickly back to him. “Well Stoffel was bored, so I thought it was best to take him outside to play” the German started to explain, looking a bit uncomfortable. “And your kids, as you call them, wanted to play together, so I asked Kevin to join too.” 

Jenson’s face softened at that, his lips curling up into a smile. “My boys are getting along?”

“They sure are” Dan piped in. “Just look at them.” Pointing at the toddlers, who were laughing as they went down the slide. “Stoffel even comforted Kevin earlier.”

A look of pride came onto Jenson’s face. “My little waffle really did that?” he asked as he watch how Stoffel waited for Kevin at the bottom of the slide. 

“Yeah, you should have seen him” Nico told him. “He was throwing Dutch and quite a bit of Spanish into it as well.” Smiling at the memory.

“Too bad I missed all of that.” Jenson looked very disappointed as he let himself fall into one of the chairs.

Daniel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry mate, I’m sure you’ll get to witness a few precious moments yourself too.”

Nico was quick to nod in agreement. “Just spend time with them” he added.

Jenson gave them a thankful smile. “Still can’t believe that this is all really happening” he commented. “I mean, when Nando called I thought he was joking. Wouldn’t believe him until he face-timed me and I saw it for myself.”

“Yeah it’s surreal mate” Daniel agreed.

“I’m starting to think Fernando was right to call it magic” Nico added. And really it didn’t sounds so crazy anymore, not when you had toddler version of your fellow drivers running around. 

“Jenson!” The shout made them look up. Kevin was running towards them, almost falling over his own feet. 

“Slow down sweetheart, don’t want you to fall” Jenson told him as he got up. Crouching down, he waited for him with open arms. Kevin was quick to wrap his little arms around Jenson’s neck. “Missed me sweetheart?” Jenson asked, as he hugged the toddler close. Kevin nodded and placed a wet kiss on the Brit cheek. 

Meanwhile Stoffel had come over too and looked at them with wanting eyes. He kept quiet however. Jenson noticed and sat back down. Placing Kevin on one knee, before beckoning Stoffel over. “Come join us my little waffle” he said with a smile. Stoffel beamed and was quick to move over so that Jenson could place him on his other knee. The Brit hugged both of his boys and placing a kiss on both of their heads, making the boys giggle. 

Daniel watched it all with a found smile. He knew the Brit cared a lot about his boys, but seeing it up close was another thing. “You know what the best part of them being toddlers is?” Jenson asked. Both men shook their head. “I can call them pet names and they don’t object” he said with a grin. “Adult Stoffel would never allow me to call him waffle without protesting or glaring at me.”

Nico chuckled, while toddler Stoffel pouted, not liking being talked about. Jenson was quick to ruffle his hair. Meanwhile the other two boys had joined them too. Max climbing onto Dan’s lap with a little help from the Aussie, while Valtteri had climbed onto one of the free chairs. 

The men stayed there for a while, until Max started to rub his eyes. “Are you tired little man?” Dan asked. The Dutch toddler nodded, yawning. “We kind of missed your afternoon nap” he said. Looking at his watch before stroking Max’s hair. “But if we go now, you can take a quick nap before dinner. Does that sound good?” Max yawned again, before nodding sleepily. 

Looking around the table Daniel noticed that Kevin was particularly asleep in Jenson’s lap too. “Well I think it’s time to go guys.” 

“I’ll go pay and then I’ll give you a hand” Nico told Jenson with a nod towards the toddlers in his lap. The Brit giving him a thankful smile.

Daniel looked at the toddler in the chair next to him. Valtteri looked still very much awake, but a bit unsure. “And what about you Valtteri, want me to bring you back to Lewis?” he asked. The Finn bit his lip as his eyes went to Max for a moment. It made him smile a little. “Or do you want to go take a nap with Max?” Immediately Valtteri’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Giving another smile Daniel quickly send a text to Lewis, so he knew what was going on.

Meanwhile Nico had come back and lifted Stoffel out of Jenson his arms. “Come on little guy, time to get you to bed.”

**

A little while later Daniel put Max to bed. The little Dutchie hugging his plushie close to his chest as Dan placed him next to Valtteri. Max smiled up at him sleepily, before turning to snuggle close to Valtteri. Daniel watched with a smile as Valtteri put his arms around Max his little body, before bending down to place a kiss on Max his head. Looking at Valtteri he hesitated, but seeing the wanting look in the Finn’s eyes, he was quick to place another one on Valtteri’s forehead. “Sleep well little ones.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for toddler Charles with Marcus and Seb. So I started writing and this came out. Hope you all enjoy :)

“Charles baby, time to wake up” Marcus said softly as he was waking up the small toddler. It was still very early, earlier than normal for the Monegasque. But Marcus had a meeting and he needed to bring Charles away before that. Luckily Sebastian was more than willing to babysit Charles today. The German always had a soft spot for the Monegasque, but now that he was a toddler, Charles had Sebastian wrapped around his little finger. “Come on sweetie, we got to get you ready.” 

The only response he got was Charles screwing up his face and snuggling deeper under the blanket. Pressing his lips together, Marcus stopped himself from smiling. Now was not the time to gush over how cute the toddler was. “You want to go to Sebastian, right?” he asked. 

That was immediately effective as Charles his head popped up. “Seb?” he asked sleepily. Not able to help himself Marcus smiled and softly stroked the toddlers hair. “Yes, you’re spending the day with him, remember?” He told his little team mate. 

Sitting up Charles rubbed his eyes and frowned. “No Ma’cus?”

“Sorry bud, I have an important meeting today” he carefully told toddler. Looking up at him Charles lower lip began to tremble as his eyes became wet. “Oh sweetie, it’s okay” Marcus said soothingly, lifting the boy out of his bed and hugging him. “You’ll be having fun with Sebastian and I will be back before you know it.” 

Sniffling Charles rubbed his nose with his little fist. “Miss you.” 

Those two little words made his heart melt. Charles was just so damn cute. “I’ll miss you to baby” he said with a smile. “Now come on, we gotta get you dressed.” This time the toddler nodded.

**

About 45 minutes later they found themselves at Sebastian’s hotel room, which was pretty much how Marcus had planned it. He had already gotten used to taking care of Charles and had learned it took time to get the toddler ready in the morning, with getting dressed, eating and brushing his teeth and everything. 

“Do you want to knock?” he asked Charles, who he was carrying in his arm. The toddler nodded with a big smile. “Go on” Marcus encouraged him. Lifting his little hand, Charles made a fist and knocked. Surprising Marcus a little by how hard he knocked. He had kind of anticipated that the knock wouldn’t be loud enough to be heard inside the room, but he was proven wrong.

Seconds later the door opened, reveling a smiling Sebastian. “Good morning, how is my favorite little driver?” the German asked.

Charles giggled and made grabby hands at him as he sign he wanted to be held by Sebastian. With a laugh the German took the toddler from Marcus’s arms, giving Charles a kiss on his forehead before turning back to the Swede. “Come in” he said, opening the door even more. 

Walking in Marcus wasn’t at all surprised to see Kimi already there. Hell he wouldn’t be surprised if the two actually shared the room. Giving the Finn a greeting, he put his bag on the table. “Everything you need is in there. His teddy, toys, drinking cup, wipies, extra clothes, and all that.” 

Kimi gave a nod, but didn’t say anything. Turning back to Sebastian, Marcus watched with a found smile as the German was tickling the Monegasque’s tummy. “Well I guess I better be going than” Marcus said, glancing at his watch. “Are you going to be good for Sebastian and Kimi for me, Charles?” he questioned the little boy. 

The little toddler put on a serious face and nodded, before looking up at Sebastian with a beaming smile. The German gave him a smile in return. “Better give Marcus a kiss before he goes” Sebastian told him.

Smiling Marcus stepped closer to them, giving Charles’s hair a kiss. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Charles nodded, looking sad again. Deciding it was better not to act on it Marcus turned to Sebastian. “Call me if you need anything” he told the German, who nodded. “Bye Charles” giving the toddler one last kiss. “Bye guys” he said as Sebastian walked him to the door. 

“Wave goodbye to Marcus” Sebastian whispered into Charles his ear, to which the toddler complied. Waving back Marcus left for the team meeting.

**

Because the two of them were both needed at the Ferrari garage that day, they had decided to take Charles with them. Kimi had been first to watch him as Sebastian had to meet with his mechanics. Charles had been busy playing with his cars in the mean time and was now listening to a story Sebastian was reading to him. The German had to convince the toddler to read a second book after having read the first one twice already. Eventually Charles agreed and they were about half way when Kimi rejoined them. Smiling the Finn sat down next to Charles. Soon the little toddler’s attention wasn’t one the book anymore, instead he kept glancing at Kimi while biting his lip.

“What is it?” Kimi eventually asked. 

Blushing the Monegasque looked down. Sebastian gave him a little nudge. “Go on” he encouraged him. 

Worrying his lip Charles looked from Kimi to Seb and back. “Val?” he finally asked shyly. 

“I don’t know if he’s coming over today” Kimi told him, immediately understanding what the toddler meant. Valtteri had been with them a lot of the times that Charles was there too. “Do you want me to give Lewis a call?” Looking up at him through his lashes, Charles nodded. Kimi gave a nod, standing up he fished his phone out his pocket.

After a quick conversation he turned back to face Kimi and Charles. The later looked up at him with a hopeful look. With a sigh he shook his head, hating how Charles his face dropped. “I’m sorry, according to Lewis he’s spending the day over at Red Bull” he explained. 

Sebastian looked a little surprised at that, as he pulled Charles to his side, hugging the sad toddler. “I’m guessing he is with Max.” 

Kimi shrugged. “I do not know.” Nor did he really care all that much about what the other toddlers were up to if they weren’t in his care. 

“Well maybe we can go over there later” Sebastian suggested. “After we are done here.”

Charles whole face light up at that. “Wanna go” he exclaimed happily. Making both men smile at his enthusiasm.

Placing a kiss on the toddler’s mop of hair, Sebastian picked up where he left of in the story. Reading to Charles about a fire truck. Loving how Charles got under his arm to lean against his side. 

**

Charles was holding both Kimi’s and Sebastian’s hand as they walked towards the Red Bull garage. Occasionally missing a step as the men lifted their arms. It made the toddler giggle as he all but swung between them, making huge jumps forward.

Sebastian shared a look with Kimi, both of them smiling. With his smile of course being a little bigger than the Finn’s. He had to admit, he liked having toddler Charles around, maybe even a little more than he should. Although it also made him miss his own kids, who he couldn’t wait to see again. 

Arriving at the Red Bull garage he was surprised to find it already pretty crowded and not with mechanics. Besides Daniel and Brendan, he could see Fernando, Jenson, Carlos, Nico and Romain. And besides the kids corner, the garage now also had couches. Sharing a look with Kimi, they both wondered what was going on.

In the mean time Charles had let go of their hands and was walking towards the kids corner. “Piewe” he said happily at seeing his friend there, waving at him. Sebastian was quick to join him and lifted him up to put him inside the fenced area. Charles immediately walked over to his French friend and hugged him, before doing the same with Valtteri.

Sebastian watched as the other boys immediately involved Charles in their play. Smiling he turned to the other adults. “What’s up guys, decided to have a party without inviting us?”

Daniel gave him a grin. “Not us, the kids” he said. “They all just want to spend time together it seems.” Romain nodded in agreement, while Fernando huffed. The Spaniard seemed to be the only one not happy with the situation.

“Don’t mind grumpy Nando over here” Jenson said with a smirk. “He just can’t handle Stoff wanting to spend time with his toddler friends instead of him.” It earned him a slap against the chest and a glare, but the Brit just laughed. 

“You’re welcome to join us” Dan spoke up again. “We still got room.” Gesturing to the couches and a few chairs. 

“Building a living room here Ricciardo?” Kimi commented as he sat down.

The Aussie gave a little shrug. “Better than those folding chairs.” 

Well that made sense Sebastian thought as he looked over again at the kids. Charles was in between Pierre and Valtteri and they were putting the toy cars in a line. Meanwhile Max was walking over to the fence. “Dan” he called out.

“What is it Max?” Daniel asked, looking over to the corner.

Max looked around, blushing a bit. “Gotta pee” he said softly.

Nodding the Australian got up and quickly moved over to him. “Come one then, I’ll help you.” Lifting him over the fence. Putting him on the ground, Max all but ran towards the toilet area.

“Looks like someone really has to go” Jenson remarked as Daniel hurried after his little team mate. 

“Just be happy they are already potty trained, si” Carlos said.

“I sure am” Romain said. “Not that I mind changing a diaper, but it would be weird you know, as it would be Kevin’s.”

Sebastian nodded as did Dan and Fernando. It was one thing to take care of your toddler team mate or fellow driver, it was another to actually have to change their diaper. Especially because it might be very awkward once the toddlers turned back into their adult self. 

A little while later Daniel came back with Max. Charles immediately offered a car to Max, who took it with a smile. Sebastian and Daniel’s eyes locked for a moment and they shared a smile as the toddlers played.


	8. Renault dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how we are suddenly in the new season while the drivers are still toddlers. It's just possible in the magical world of fanfiction ;) Also I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but on the other hand I am just happy to write again after hitting a huge writers-block

Max was looking around a little anxiously as he was walking along the paddock, hoping no one really noticed him. He had been waiting all day for a moment to get away unnoticed. Not that he didn’t like it at Red Bull, he just missed Daniel terrible. Ever since the start of the new season he hadn’t seen Daniel so much, as he was now driving for Renault. Christian was even against Daniel visiting him at the Red Bull garage now and that didn’t make things any easier. Today Max had enough, so he decided that if Daniel couldn’t come to see him, he would go and visit his friend. Even if it meant taking the journey alone. 

It was just scarier than it thought it would be and Max was starting to feel a little panicked. Tears were welling up in his eyes when he finally saw the black and yellow of the Renault garage. Sighing in relief, he rushed over as fast as his little legs could carry.

Once walked inside, he immediately got noticed by the Renault mechanics, making Max feel a little overwhelmed as he watched them with wide wary eyes. One of them was slowly coming over and Max tried to keep calm, but tears were once again welling up in his eyes. He didn’t even notice someone yelling to get Hulk.

“Well hello there little guy, what are you doing here?” the mechanic asked friendly after kneeling down.

Max wanted to answer, but he couldn’t as his lower lip started to tremble. Hugging his little arms around himself as he looked around in hope to see Daniel, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sniffling, tears started to slide down his cheeks. 

“What’s going on guys?” Max heard someone say. “Max?” Looking up he saw Nico, who quickly rushed over to him. Relieved to see to him, Max allowed the German to scoop him up and hug him close. “Shhh it’s okay, I’ve got you” Nico whispered, rubbing circles on his back. Slowly Max felt himself relax, comforted by the familiar voice. 

Once he was completely calmed down, Max looked up from the crook of Nico’s neck and was surprised to see he was now in the German’s motor home. He rubbed his sleeve over his face to wipe away the tears. “Dan here too?” he asked, still sniffling a little.

Nico looked at him sadly, shaking his head. “Sorry buddy, he isn’t here yet.” 

“Oh” Max mumbled disappointed, biting his lower lip. He couldn’t believe that all his efforts had been for nothing. 

Don’t be sad” Nico commented. Running a hand through Max his hair, as the boy sat on his lap. “You know what” the German suddenly said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Why don’t we call him, would you like that? Maybe he can even get here a little sooner.”

Hope bubbled up inside him and Max nodded eagerly. Giving a nod Nico went to make the call, placing his phone against his ear.

Max watched in anticipation until Daniel picked up the phone, but then Nico started to smile. “Hey man, when are you getting here?” The German asked as Max bit his lip. He saw how Nico nodded. “Well you see, there is someone here who can’t wait to see you” Nico said, moving his phone away from his ear, putting it on speaker. 

“Dan?” Max asked, voice almost coming out as a whimper.

For a moment the phone stayed silent and the toddler started to worry Nico had accidentally broke the connection. But then he heard Daniel’s familiar voice. “Max, my little lion. What are you doing at Renault?” he sounded very surprised and Max hoped it was the good kind. 

“Missed you” he told his friend through the phone. “So I came to see you.”

“By yourself?” Daniel asked sounding worried. “Nico please tell me he didn’t come alone?!”

Hearing the tone Max let out a whimper, hiding his face in the crook of Nico’s neck. 

He didn’t see the glare Nico send to his phone. “Daniel” he spoke sternly, wrapping his arm around Max. “It’s okay Max, Daniel is just worried.” The toddler wanted to believe him, but he wasn’t convinced. 

“Oh no Max, I’m not upset with you” Daniel’s voice was heard again. “Like Nico said, I am just worried. I don’t like the thought of you walking all alone around the paddock.”

“I’m sorry” Max told him. His lip trembling badly as he tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn’t and started to cry. He vaguely heard Daniel say he’d be right there.

Nico continued to hug him and rubbing his back until Max calmed down again. “Please don’t get upset Maxy, but why didn’t come here alone” Nico eventually asked. 

Max sniffled. “Wasn’t sure they would let me go, if I asked.” Remembering all too clear how Christian had told him Daniel couldn’t come visit him as he was now racing for Renault. 

“Still, you should have asked” Nico told him. “I know you wanted to see Daniel, but it isn’t safe for you to go out there on your own Max” the German continued sounding stern. “Remember you are a toddler now, not an adult. Besides they must be very worried at Red Bull.” 

Looking down in shame, Max nodded. "I'm sorry." He was a little upset that Nico was angry with him and correcting him. Yet even at his new toddler age, he realized the Renault driver was right. Remembering how he hadn’t be allowed to do so by his parents either the first time he was a toddler. 

“Will you do it again?” Nico questioned him, less stern and more friendly. Max shook his head. “Good that is all I ask.” It was followed by a kiss on his head, which made him relax. “It’s okay to make a mistake, you know. We all do, the important part is to learn from it. Did you?” 

Max nodded his little head. “I won’t do it again, promise.” 

“Good” Nico commented. Than a finger was poking his side and Max started to giggle.

He was still doing that when the door to the motor home opened revealing a panting Daniel. “Daniel” Max exclaimed happily. Immediately holding up his arms, wanting to be picked up.

The Aussie moved over quickly and lifted him out of Nico’s arms. “Are you okay?” Daniel asked, looking the toddler over. Max nodded, contently cuddling closer to his friend. 

“He is a brave little guy” Nico commented. “One that has learned from today, right Max?” 

Max nodded, giving him a smile. He was thankfully that Nico, although teaching him why Daniel and him had gotten upset, wasn’t angry with him. “You talked to him?” Daniel asked. The German answered with a nod. Daniel excepted that with a nod of his own and just hugged Max closer.

"But you better let Christian know about our little lion’s whereabouts” Nico told him team mate. “They must be really worried and looking for him.” 

Daniel nodded, grabbing his phone without letting go of Max. The little Dutchman was aware of that, but felt his eyes starting to drop close as Daniel texted Christian and soon he was asleep. 

“Poor Max, he must have been exhausted from his adventure” Nico commented, running his hand through Max his hair. 

Daniel hummed in agreement as he looked down at the toddler. “It might be partly my fault too” the Aussie said. “I should have went to see him sooner.” 

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you like banned from there?” 

Daniel gave him a grin. “Just from going inside the garage, but not from seeing Max.” Placing an affections kiss on the toddler’s head. “Christian might not like me very much after everything, but he isn’t so cruel to keep me away from Max.” 

Nico nodded. Being aware that things had been cold between his team mate and his former team, but relieved to hear that Max wouldn’t be a victim of it. 

“We can still pretty much see 'our' little lion, as you called him” Daniel teased with a grin. Nico cheeks turned red, as he hadn’t even been aware he had called Max that. “,whenever we want.” 

“That’s good” Nico smiled.

“We can be his Renault dads” Daniel said with a fond smile as both men watched the sleeping boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started to watch Formula E over the last few months and I was thinking of adding some mini FE drivers in the next or future chapters. What do you think? Or if you have any suggestions, let me know!


	9. Formula E toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are crossing over into the Formula E world as Daniel takes Max to meet Stoffel. Along the way we see a few other Formula E toddlers.

Daniel felt slightly out of place as he watched the toddler play around the room. That was because he wasn’t surrounding by his F1 colleagues. No instead he was in a hotel full of Formula E drivers and that all because he couldn’t stand seeing Max sad. You see, there had been a play date set for Max to go and see Stoffel, as they missed each other. Nico had volunteer to take him, as he knew both toddlers very well. But that was until the German had gotten sick and couldn’t go. Because of that the plan was to postpone the date, but when Max had heard that he had started crying heart-brokenly. It had torn at Daniel’s heart seeing his former team mate so sad, so he had decided to step in as replacement. And that is how he had found himself here today, sitting next to Stoffel’s team mate Gary Paffett. While the boys were playing with some toy cars and laughing, clearly enjoying themselves.

“Mind if I joined you guys?” A short man with a sleeping toddler in his arms asked.

“Sure Sam” Gary said, nodding towards an empty chair. “The little guy sleeping again?”<

“When isn’t he” Sam Bird said with a grin. “I didn’t think he couldn’t sleep more than he already did, but he is proving me wrong.”

Daniel frowned. “Am I missing something?”

“Little Robin here is famous for sleeping all the time, mate” Sam explained to him. “Now that he is a toddler, it’s even worse.”

“Shame, otherwise he could have a Dutch speaking party with Stoffel and Max” Gary said.

Hearing their names, both toddlers curiously moved closer. Sam smiled and let them take a peek at a sleeping Robin. “Enjoying yourself boys?” Daniel asked.

Both looked up at him with matching wide grins and nodded. “Can he stay?” Stoffel asked innocently. Wrapping an arm around Max, who was slightly smaller. Both boys looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Daniel gave him a sad smile and padded the Belgian’s head. “Sorry Stoff, Red Bull wants him back by tomorrow evening.” 

“Or you can just not give him back.” 

The voice from behind him, Daniel knew all too well. Grinning he turned around. “Jev” he greeted his former team mate. “Kind of disappointing to see you aren’t turned into a toddler too.”

“Thank god he isn’t.” Andre Lotterer appeared next to his team mate. “I don’t want to take care of his ass. I do enough of that already.” 

Jean-Éric huffed and gave the German a playful shove. “I take care of you, you mean.” Andre shrugged and let himself drop into a chair. So Jev turned his attention to Max, eyes roaming over the toddler. “Baby sitting now Ricciardo?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Making Max feel uncomfortable, as the toddler shuffled closer to Daniel. Wrapping his arms around Daniel’s leg as he, as he eyed the French driver with wary eyes. “Ah not to worry Max” Daniel said, lifting the toddler in his lap. “Jev here might look scary, but he is really harmless.”

That earned him a glare from Jev, as Andre snickered, “All bark, no bite.”

“But if you must know Vergne, I volunteered to take this little guy, so he could see Stoffel.” Daniel grinned. “I am a good friend like that.”

Gary snorted. “More like you couldn’t stand seeing him sad” The Brit teased. He too had taken Stoffel into his lap, the Belgian cuddled against him.

The remark got laughs from everyone, that Daniel decided to ignore as he instead focused on the toddlers. “Are you boys thirsty?” Both nodded, so he handed them both a juice box, which Max and Stoffel eagerly excepted.

Than something caught Sam’s eye. “Hey do you guys know the easiest way to wake up this sleepy head?” he asked. The others shook their heads. Sam grinned and leaned down close to Robin’s ear. “Look Robin, Antonio is here.”

The words barely had left his mouths, before Robin head shot up. Looking around as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his tiny hand. The moment he spotted the Portuguese he started to wiggle and quickly got off of the Brit’s lap. Toddling over to Antonio as fast as he could.

Toddler Antonio was already waiting for him with open arms and a grin, as Robin all but ran into the embrace. “Careful” Sam shouted, but it was already too late as both toddlers fell over. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the tears, but instead the room was filled with giggles as the toddlers started laughing. 

“Oh group hug!” A tiny voice yelled. Seconds later there was a flash of a tiny Abt, before the German joined the two other guys on the ground.

“I swear that guy has too much energy” Lucas di Grassi mumbled as joined the others, while the three toddlers were still giggling and fooling around.

Meanwhile Max was looking at them rather curiously. Even Stoffel noticed it, “Wanna join Max?” the toddler asked, reaching out his little hand. Max bit his lip and looked up at Daniel, who gave him a smile. “C’mon, I’ll intr-, intro-“ Stoffel trailed off, frowning thoughtfully.

“Introduce.” Gary helped him.

Stoffel nodded in thanks. “I’ll introduce you.” 

Giving a little smile, Max nodded and took Stoffel’s hand. 

Daniel watched them go. After Max had met the others him and Stoffel returned to playing with their cars. Their play race was soon joined by Daniel, as the three of them raced around the room making car noises. Meanwhile Antonio sat on the side and watched them, with Robin’s head on his lap. The tiny Dutchman once again asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little crossover to the FE world, as I plan to have more chapters with (just) the FE toddlers. Let me know what you think please :)


	10. Babysitting

It was no secret that Sam had a habit of feeling envious when it came to Robin’s friendship with António, but right now he was feeling far from that. Instead he was taking in the sheer cuteness of watching the two toddlers nap. The two of them snuggled together with António slightly curling around Robin. So no this was definitely not a sight that made him feel envious at all. Well apart from just wanting to join them and sleep as well. Sadly he knew he couldn’t, especially since he just gotten a call that he was needed at the garage. His first reaction had been to object as it was nap time and he wasn’t about to wake the toddlers up to drag them to the garage with him. But they hadn’t give him much of a choice, so in the end he settled for coming in after finding a babysitter. Which hadn’t been an easy task, most of his fellow drivers were stuck in their own room with a sleeping toddler as well. But eventually he found a solution and now he was waiting for him to arrive, while watching the adorable sight in front of him.

He was just snapping yet another photo when he received a text saying, ‘At your door’. Shaking his head, Sam walked to the door and opened it. 

Jev was standing on the other side. “Didn’t want to risk waking them up by knocking” the man told him. 

“As it is far easier to take care of them when they are asleep” Andre added, appearing behind his team mate. 

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Of course you are here too.” He really should have known. The Techeetah drivers sometimes took the whole Jeandre thing a little too serious, always being near one another. “It’s like you two are joined at the hip.”

Andre just grinned. “You are just jealous.”

Sam didn’t bother replying, instead he just let the two drivers in. “As you can see the boys are still sleeping” he told them, speaking softly and motioning towards the bed. “I should be back before they wake up, I think. Although I am not completely sure of how long António normally sleeps.” Looking at the Portuguese with a frown. “But if they do wake up, there are juice boxes in the mini fridge and treats in the cupboard next to it.”

Jev placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Sam, we can handle it” the French man assured him. “And if something does happen, we’ll call you.”

Nodding Sam knew it was time for him to go. Moving towards the bed, he carefully leaned on it to place a kiss on Robin’s head and after a short hesitation also one on Anónio's as well. The later stirred a little, before snuggling closer to Robin, making Sam smile. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Yes.” Jev smiled. “Now go, before Virgin comes and gets you.”

Nodding Sam walked towards the door with a heaving heart. Finding it harder to leave than he had expected. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder to see the boys still asleep, before actually forcing himself to leave.

**

They were about to wrap things up, when his phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, Sam felt his stomach drop at seeing Jev’s name on the screen. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, before answering with “Hello.” Instead of ‘What happened’.

p>Immediately the cries of a child reached his ears, Robin’s if they weren’t deceiving him, as worry filled his body.

“Sam you need to get back here.” Jev’s voice came through the phone. Sounding calm, but Sam knew him well enough to hear the hidden stress. “Like right now.”

“On my way” he said. Already moving towards the exit of the garage. Throwing an, “Emergency. Gotta go” over his shoulder to the mechanics. 

Hurrying back to the hotel and getting to his room as fast as he could. His heart clenching painfully as he heard Robin’s cries from outside the room. Opening the door he was met with the sight of Jev sitting on the bed with a worried looking António on his lap, while Andre paced the room. He was trying to sooth a distraught Robin, who was crying his eyes out. 

For a moment Sam was nailed to the ground as he watched the German rub circles on the toddler’s back, while whispering what Sam guessed were comforting words in Robin’s ear. His eyes met with the older man’s and he could see relief in Andre’s before the man said, “It’s okay Robin. Look Sam is here now.”

Slowly Robin lifted his head and looked in the Brit’s direction. His eyes red and puffy as tears continued to fall from them. Upon seeing him, the toddler reached his arms out to him. Opening his mouth to say something, but only a sob came out.

That shot Sam back into action. “Oh Robin, what happened sunshine?” he asked. Quickly taking the toddler out of the German’s arms. Feeling a little relieved when Robin’s cries seem to become a little less as he did, although his small body still shook with sobs. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’ve got you.” Rubbing soothing over the boy’s back.

“No idea what happened” Jev told him, when Robin’s cries had died down a little. “He started crying almost as soon as he woke up and nothing Andre or I did helped.”

Frowning Sam looked down at the small boy, cuddled close against his chest and with a tight grip on his shirt. Almost like he was scared that Sam would disappear again.

“He just kept asking for you” Andre added usefully. As Robin’s cries had transformed into silent sobs. 

Nodding, Sam ran a hand through Robin’s hair. Waiting for the boy to raise his little head and look at him. “Can you tell me what happened sweetie?” Sam softly asked, once the toddler did.

“You- You weren’t there” Robin hiccuped. 

Sam’s heart clenched, mentally slapping himself for not having thought about the possibility of how Robin would react to him not being there when he woke up. Naively thinking that he would be back in time, especially knowing Robin his sleeping habits.

“I am so sorry darling” he apologized sincerely. “I had to leave. The team needed me at the garage, you see” he started to explain. “That’s no excuse, but it is the reason why I asked Jev and Andre to watch you and António.” Purposely leaving out the part where he hadn’t actually asked Andre. “I mistakenly thought I would be back before you woke up from your nap, but I was wrong and for that I am really sorry.” Placing an apologetic kiss on the toddler’s forehead.

“Was important?” Robin asked, sniffling.

Sam nodded. “For the team it was.”

Robin seemingly accepted that and nodded his head. His little arms coming up to wrap around Sam’s neck, as the toddler hugged him, murmuring, “Missed you.” 

That made the Brit smile, feeling loved. “I missed you too little buddy.” Nuzzling the boy’s hair with his nose. Of course he knew Robin cared about him, but this made him realize just how much he did. And just how much toddler Robin depended on him.

“Looks like you are really important to him Bird.” It was Jev who spoke. “He missed you so bad that even Da Costa’s presents here did nothing to calm him.” Sending Sam a knowing look.

Sam had to bite back a grin. Knowing he shouldn’t feel that way, but not able to deny that it felt good to not be second choice behind António for once. 

Meanwhile the Portuguese was contently drinking from his juice box now that all the commotion was over, although he still eyed Robin curiously.

“Do you want something to drink as well Robin?” Sam asked. “You must be thirsty.”

The boy nodded. “Yes.”

Sam raised an slightly playful eyebrow. “Yes what?”

“Yes pwease” Robin said. Looking slightly proud of himself for knowing that.

“Teaching him manners Bird?” Andre commented. Grabbing a juice box from the small fridge and handing it to him.

“Of course” Sam told him with a grin. Sitting down on the bed next to Jev, so he could use both his hand to put the straw in the box. 

“Thank you” Robin said, as he accepted it. Taking a sip, before movement caught his eyes. António was holding out his juice box to him. Stretching out his own arm, Robin bumped his juice box against António’s. “Cheers” the boys said together, grinning widely at each other. 

It was another ‘aw’ moment for Sam. “That’s a keeper” Andre said, looking proudly at his phone.

Jev raised an eyebrow at him, while António exclaimed, “Wanna see!”

Smiling Andre turned his phone to let both adults and toddlers see the photo he had snapped. He had managed to catch the exact moment they boys bumped their juice boxes. Their matching grins just made the shot complete.

**

It was long after Sims had come to pick up António, that Jev and Andre finally decided to leave. Both of them had reassured Sam that they’d be willing to babysit again if he needed them. Not being scared off by how inconsolable Robin had been, as they completely understood the reason for the toddler’s distress earlier. 

“How about giving uncle Jev a kiss goodbye” Sam suggested to Robin. He was standing next to the French man, with the toddler on his hip. Robin looked a little bashful as he leaned over to place a quick kiss on Jev’s cheek, making the man smile.

“And how about uncle Andre” Sam continued with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I am sure he got a few more grey hairs because of you today.”

It caused Robin to giggle, while Andre glared at the Brit. However the look quickly disappeared as Robin placed a big wet kiss on the German’s cheek, making him smile widely. 

After that the Techeetah drivers finally said goodbye. Jev with a ruffle through Robin’s hair, while Andre kissed it, making Robin blush. The little Dutchman waving at them when they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Jeandre, toddler gaydretti and Sam for you all. Hope you liked it :)


	11. Early mornings

At first Lucas wasn’t sure what had woken him up, but then he felt a tug on his arm. Groaning he turned on his side, slowly opening his eyes. Blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision to see toddler Daniel standing next to his bed. The small German grinning when he saw that Lucas was awake. “Goodmowning” Daniel said cheerfully. Frowning Lucas grabbed his watch from the nightstand, only to see it was just before 6:00. With another groan he let his head fall back on his pillow. “You okay?” Daniel asked, sounding concerned. 

“Yeah, but couldn’t you have slept just a little longer?” Lucas asked. Being a father himself he was used to early mornings, but even his son wasn’t as early as Daniel.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the toddler choke his head. “But I was awake” he said, sounding confused. 

Sighing, Lucas padded the bed next to him. Waiting until Daniel had climbed up to pull the boy against him. “It’s just still so early. Can we just go back to sleep?” 

The pout on Daniel’s face was all the answer he needed as the toddler pushed away from him. “But I don’t want to.” 

Closing his eyes Lucas admitted defeat. “Okay then. Why don’t you watch some television, while I shower and I get ready.” Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Alright then” Lucas said, dragging himself out of the bed and grabbing the remote, putting the TV on the children channel. 

**

He might have taken a little longer to get ready than he normally would have. As he needing the extra bit of time to truly wake up. When he was done, he exiting the bathroom to see Daniel still on the bed, sitting cross legged and totally focused on the television. 

Lucas smiled and decided to leave the toddler watch just a little longer. Instead he grabbed his phone to send a good morning text to his wife. 5 minutes later he hadn’t got a respond back, guessing she must either be still asleep or busy with her own morning rituals. So he turned back to the toddler. “Ready to get dressed?” he asked the boy. 

Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Daniel looked up at him and nodded. “Can I pick?”

“Of course” Lucas nodded. Excitingly the boy climbed off the bed and toddled over to him. Smiling Lucas picked him up and walked over to the closet. “So what do you want to wear today?” Daniel looked at his clothes for a moment, before reaching to the pile of jeans. Lucas leaned forwards and helped the toddler grab the light grey one. Holding it in his little arms, Daniel focused on picking a shirt. “Better pick something warm” Lucas suggested. The boy nodded, before choosing a black hoodie with red seams and cord. 

“This” Daniel said with a pleased look.

“Well come on then, let’s get you washed and dressed” Lucas said. Chuckling as Daniel immediately started to pull of his pajama pants. In the mean time Lucas grabbed a pair of socks and underwear for the boy, before helping the toddler out of his shirt. Then they moved to the bathroom, placing Daniel on a chair in front of the mirror. At this height it was easier to wash the toddler, before drying him with a soft towel.

Daniel looked like he was swallowed by the towel, it was so big compared to him. Only the toddler’s face was visible. “I’ve caught a fluffy towel monster” he joked. Daniel letting out a happy giggle as Lucas wrapped his arms around him.

“No, no. Lucas, let me go!” the toddler exclaimed, laughing. 

Lucas sighed dramatically, “Okay.” Letting Daniel go. 

Grabbing the clothes, he helped the boy get dressed in his chosen outfit. “And what do you want to do with your hair today? Or is it a cap kind of day?” Knowing how important his hair was to the German, even as a toddler.

Daniel pulled his face and shook his head. “No, no cap today.”

Nodding Lucas grabbed the comb and started to comb the toddler’s hair. Putting it back down when he was done and asked, “Can you hand me the hair-gel please?” Giving a nod, Daniel grabbed it and gave it to him. “Thank you.”

This was the hardest part, Lucas thought as he put some gel on his hands and tried his best to maneuver Daniel’s hair the way it normally was. After a while he took a step back. “How is that, good?” 

Little Daniel turned his head from side to side to take a good look, but then he nodded approvingly. “Yeah. Thank you.” 

Lucas smiled. “Then I guess we are all done.”

“No.” Daniel shook his head. “Need haiwspway.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucas grabbed the can. He should have known Daniel needed that as well. “Okay, but close your eyes and keep them close” he said, before spraying some on the toddler his head. “There, better?”

Daniel nodded with a pleased grin, while still looking at himself in the mirror.

“Okay little mister vanity.” He lifted the boy off the chair. “Time to get some breakfast.”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Pancakes?” 

“Again?” Lucas questioned. 

Daniel nodded. “They’we yummy” he explained. 

Shaking his head, Lucas quickly grabbed his things. “Do you want to walk yourself?”

Daniel shook his head and raised his arm, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Lucas chuckled. “Come on then.” Lifting the boy up and poking his stomach. “Let’s get that tummy of yours filled.”

Daniel giggled. “Yes pwease!” Making Lucas smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you have suggestions, please let me know :)


	12. Seb & Kimi with todder Charles and Antonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddlers are fun, but taking care of them can be exhausting just ask Seb.

He might be a father himself, but still Sebastian found it pretty tough to constantly take care of a toddler, well two toddlers most of the time. Like right now, he was on his way to see Kimi with Charles sitting on his shoulders and Pierre holding his hand. Just like their adults selves, they seem to be joined at the hip, always wanting to spend time together. The weight on his shoulders shifted, pulling him from his thoughts. “Charles sit still please” he told the toddler, who was moving quite a lot, waving enthusiastically at every familiar face he saw. “Or you will have to walk.” The younger didn’t respond, but Sebastian was sure his little team mate was pouting. Still he did as told and that was a relief.

After a short walk they entered the Alpha Romeo garage, where they were greeted warmly. Charles was smiling widely, happy to see everyone again, while Pierre was looking around a little shy.

“Kimi” Charles suddenly shouted, moving up a little and unconsciously pressing his feet against Sebastian’s chest and pulling his hair. 

“Charles” he said in warning.

It was effective as the toddler immediately sat back down and let go of his hair. “Sowwy” Charles mumbled apologetic.

Giving a little shake of the head, Seb moved his arms up to carefully lift Charles of his shoulders. Chuckling as the toddler’s was running over to Kimi the moment his feet touched the ground, hugging the Finn’s legs tightly. “Someone missed you” he joked as he walked over to his friend and former team mate. 

Kimi just smiled and lifted Charles up. “Hello there” he said, poking the Monegasque’s tummy playfully. Making Charles giggle and wiggle around to get away from the teasing finger.

A tug on his pants made Kimi look down. His smile growing a little bigger as he saw Antonio standing there, looking up at him with big eyes. Placing Charles on his hip, he leaned down to pick up the Italian. “You remember Antonio, right Charles?” he asked, now holding both toddlers in his arms. 

Seb smiled at the sight. Even after all these years he still could never get over how good Kimi was with kids, as it was such a contrast with his iceman image, yet it came so natural as well. Whether it was with his own kids or the F1 toddlers, Kimi knew just how to handle them.

“And how are you Pierre?” Kimi’s question made Sebastian mentally hit himself. He had almost forgotten for a moment that the other toddler was there, even when the French toddler was still holding his hand. 

“Good” Pierre answered, giving the Finn a crooked grin. 

“I have some toys at the back, if you boys want to play” Kimi told them.

“Do you have blocks?” Charles asked. The little boy was crazy about them these days, building all sort of things with them. Yesterday he had even build a race track, including garages and stands and all, before he raced his toy car over it. 

“I believe we do” Kimi said, looking at Antonio who nodded in confirmation. 

Grinning Charles let himself be carried over to what looked like the play corner every garage seem to have now a days. Once there Kimi carefully lowered Antonio to the ground, before placing Charles on his little two feet. 

Antonio grabbed Charles his hand a little shyly, pointing over to the box with blocks. Charles smiled and followed him over to them. Sebastian watched them as Pierre was quick to join them as well. Kimi closed the gate, so the toddlers could play safely. 

“We will be just over there” Seb told them, pointing to some chairs standing nearby, as Kimi went to get them something to drink. Not that the boys really noticed, already too busy playing with Charles taking the lead and telling the other two what to do.

“How are you doing?” Kimi asked, handing him his drink before sitting down.

“Honestly, tired. I am happy when Pierre gets picked up again and Charles goes to sleep in the evening” Sebastian admitted with a guilty expression on his face, unable to look at the play corner. 

Kimi just hummed. “You don’t have to take Pierre every day, you know.” 

Sighing Sebastian rubbed his face with his right hand. “I know, but it just makes Charles so happy and they can play so well together” he told his friend. “And it’s not every day. Besides Charles is always welcome at Red Bull too.” 

“Then use that.” It wasn’t a suggestion and Sebastian knew that Kimi was right. The problem was just that he wanted to take care of Charles as much as possible. What made it hard was that he still had his own things to do as well. Almost every day he was needed at the garage, combined with media duties and needing to keep in shape as well. Having Pierre around a lot was both a bother at times as a gift. It gave Charles a play mate, meaning he was entertained so he himself could do other things around the room or garage while still keeping an eye on them. Besides the little Frenchman was an easy going toddler that rarely caused any trouble, yet having two toddlers was also exhausting at times. “You have the option of not doing it alone, something not everyone has, so use it Seb.”

“Good thing Charles is spending tomorrow with Pierre then?” Kimi raised an eyebrow, making Sebastian smile. “As in, he will be over there, instead of the other way around.”

“Good.” Was Kimi’s response, with an approving nod. 

“How about you, do you have someone to take care of Antonio when you can’t or when you want some time for yourself?” Sebastian asked him. Not quite sure what the situation was with the Italian.

“Bwoah, just look at him.” Kimi nodded his head towards the toddler. “Everyone here is ready to help with this cutie.” Sebastian chuckled and nodded. Not really surprised by that. 

After that they fell into an easy conversation, including a lot of silence as he was used to with Kimi. It was familiar and Sebastian quiet liked it himself as well. 

“Kimi?” it was Antonio’s voice that got their attention. 

“What is it little one?” the Finn asked softly.

There was a blush coloring the Italian’s cheeks. “Gotta pee.” 

Looking understanding, Kimi moved over and lifted him over the fence. “Well come on them” the Finn told him, following the toddler to the toilets just around the corner. 

Meanwhile Sebastian looked at his watch, noticing it was getting pretty close to lunch time. Making a quick decision to take Kimi's advise, he pulled out his phone and called Christian Horner. Asking the man if someone could pick up Pierre and take him for the rest of the day. Which turned out to be no problem at all, much to his relief. Already planning on taking a nap along with Charles that afternoon, to get some much needed extra sleep. 

Kimi returned with Antonio, just as he ended the call. Not that Kimi asked him about it, that wasn’t his style. “Pierre will be picked up soon” he still informed the Finn. 

“By who?” Sebastian shrugged, Christian hadn’t been able to tell him, just that someone would. “We’ll see then.”

**

It was about 20 minutes later when Daniel arrived in the garage with Max, earning a questioning look from Sebastian and a raised eyebrow from Kimi. The Aussie just gave them a big smile. “I came to pick Max, just after you called apparently, so I thought what the heck.”

“You’re taking them on your own?” Sebastian questioned, mostly out of curiosity.

Daniel shook his head. “Nah, Nico is helping me. That’s the upside of having a team mate that is also still an adult.” Flashing both men a grin. Sebastian couldn’t help but feeling slightly envious of that, no matter how cute toddler Charles was. 

“But you don’t have to take care of them” Kimi commented. Not seeming to understand why Daniel would take both of them.

“Pierre, no” Daniel agreed. “But Max is a different story. I don’t want him running around the paddock on his own again.”

That revelation startled Sebastian, as both Daniel and Max looked a little guilty. “Alone?” Kimi asked indignant, before Seb could. 

“You haven’t heard about that?” Both adults shook their heads. Daniel nodded and lifted Max into the play corner as well. “You go play with the boys for a bit, okay?” The Dutchman nodded as Daniel turned to face the others. “Long story short, I-uh, I had been neglecting to see him, so Max decided to come and see me” Daniel admitted, looking both guilty and uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sending everyone at Red Bull into a frantic search.” 

“Their own fault” Kimi commented, looking a little angry.

“In a way maybe, but from what Max told he was very aware of what he was doing. He actually waited for an inattentive moment to get away unnoticed” Daniel explained. “And we are all human, we can’t watch them constantly and Max used that to his advantage.”

That was true Sebastian had to admit. From experience he knew that it only took one moment of inattention for a child to wander off by themselves. 

“So ever since I’ve been making it up to Max” Daniel told them. “And if that means taking Pierre too, I am good with that.” 

To that Sebastian could only nod in understanding. “Well I am sure Pierre will be happy to have someone to play with as well.” Turning towards the French toddler. “Are you ready to go with Daniel and Max, Pierre?” 

Said toddler looked up with a smile and nodded. Charles however pouted. “No Piewwe can’t go!”

Picking up the toddler, Sebastian rubbed soothingly over his back. “Don’t worry, you’ll see him tomorrow again” he told him. Charles didn’t look pleased, but luckily excepted it. “Are you still going to say goodbye to Pierre?”

Nodding Charles waiting to be put on the ground, before toddling over to Pierre. Hugging him tightly before planting a big kiss on the little Frenchman’s cheek. Pierre grinned in return, ruffling Charles his hair. 

“Ready to go boys?” Daniel asked. Offering both boys a hand. Max was quick to take it, but Pierre turned to Antonio first to give him a hug. After that the three left the garage, Pierre sending a last wave over his shoulder. 

“So what now?” Kimi asked, standing next to Sebastian. 

The German looked at his watch. “Charles and I are going to grab lunch, followed by a nap for us both.” 

The corners of Kimi’s lips curled up into a smile, placing a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Sounds like a good plan.” 

Sebastian just nodded, before he and Charles said goodbye to Kimi and Antonio with the promise to come back soon.


	13. Toddler football (FE Toddlers)

“Daniel, don’t run” Lucas shouted as he followed the excited toddler. “Otherwise you will fall.” But it did nothing to stop the young German. He would just have to learn it the hard way then, Lucas thought. He did understand the toddler's excitement, Daniel had hardly been able to wait after Lucas had told him he would get to play with some of his fellow toddlers at the park. In consolation with some of the other drivers they had planned for a little football match there, which would be perfect for the toddlers to get rid of some energy and the park had a little football play field.

A thump pulled him from his thoughts. Looking in front of him, he sucked in a breath at seeing Daniel on the ground. The toddler had collided with fellow toddler Pascal and both were sitting on their bums, looking a little dazed. Lucas waited for the wails to start as he quickly walked over, but instead both toddlers burst out in a fit of giggles and started talking in German.

“Sure laugh about it, it’s not like you gave us a scare or anything” Jérôme mumbled sarcastically, as he came to stand next to him.

Lucas chuckled. “Just be happy they are alright.”

Jérôme hummed as he knew Lucas was right, but neither of them were quite used to all the scares that came with taking care of a toddler.

Giving him a smile, Lucas turned to the toddlers. “Are you boys alright?” Thankfully, although not surprising both boys nodded. “Let’s continue our way to the park then.”

That got cheers from the toddlers, as Lucas and Jérôme helped them up. The Brazilian’s gaze unconsciously still sweeping over Daniel’s little body to make sure he really was okay, before they continued their way to the park.

They weren’t the first to arrive as one man was already standing there and the boys shouted out, “André!” Lucas frowned, a little surprised to see the older man there, since as far as he knew Jev hadn’t been turned into a toddler. But as the German turned around to greet the boys, his presence became clear. In his arms was Robin, for once not sleeping, but contently cuddled close again the German’s chest. Looking around he noticed Sam Bird was nowhere to be seen, so he guessed André was on babysitting duties.

“Here we go again” Jérôme sighed, as the boys switched back to German to talk to André.

“Maybe they do it on purpose to make us feel left out” Lucas teased him.

Jérôme let out a laugh as he bumped his shoulder. The Belgian opening his mouth to respond, just as Mitch ran past them. The little New Zealander joining the other boys and instantly the conversation switched back to English.

“Hey guys” Alex Lynn greeted them, as he and Gary joined them. The later Brit carrying Stoffel, the Belgian cuddled close to his chest, while eyeing his surroundings. Jérôme smiled at his fellow country man and ruffled his hair with a smile, which got him a shy little smile in return.

Feeling a tug on his hand Lucas looked down. “Can we play now, pwease?” Daniel asked, giving his best version of puppy dog eyes.

The Brazilian smiled. “Of course you can.” Opening the bag that was hanging over his shoulder and pulling a ball from it. “Have fun” he told Daniel, as he handed it over.

In the mean time Gary had put Stoffel on the ground, the Belgian joining the others as André put a slightly protesting Robin on his feet. “Don’t you want to join the others?” he heard André ask. For a moment Robin seemed to hesitate, but as he looked at the others he nodded and simple walked over to them.

“Leave it to Robin to walk instead of run” Jérôme joked, making the others chuckle as the settled on the benching near the field.

Later on Maximilian and Edoardo entered the football match as well, easily joining as the toddlers didn’t really play in teams. They were just running after the ball and doing their best to kick it, but they were laughing and having fun and that was the important thing.

The adults in the mean time enjoyed a drink from the cool box Felipe had brought as André grabbed his camera. “Do you guys mind?” the German asked. “Sam thought it might be cool to have as memory.”

Lucas shrugged. “Go right ahead.” Kind of liking the idea of having something to remember this strange period of time and to have prove this wasn’t just a weird ass dream or something. The others nodded approvingly as well. “I’m sure Daniel will spam us with them on his social media once he is back to normal.”

“I bet” Andre grinned, getting his camera ready to take some pictures.

Suddenly there were cheers coming from the field. Pascal was standing close to one of the goals grinning widely as the others ran over to him to hug him. “Looks like my little team mate scored” Jérôme said smiling, sounding more than a little proud.

“Wait wait, it took them that long to score?” Felipe said surprised.

“Well with the amount of times they miss the ball while kicking, it’s not that much a surprise” Alex chuckled.

“Yeah it kind of funny to see” Gary laughed. “And there aim is way off.”

“Well what do you expect, they are just kids. Besides they became race drivers, not footballers” Lucas argued, feeling the need to defend the toddlers. “Which obviously is a good thing” he couldn’t help but add with a little smirk. They all laughed and continued to watch, while André busied himself with photographing.

“Robin!” Suddenly came a shout from behind. Turning around they saw little Antonio running towards them, big grin on his face.

“Toni” came the equally excited shout from Robin, as the tiny Dutchman ran towards his friend. Hugging each other closely, almost like they hadn’t seen each other in days. Which in many way was how the two acted as adults as well, as André captured the moment with a smile.

“Better make sure those don’t hit the internet Lotterer” Jérôme teased. “With the cuteness factor they have going on, they will be a serious threat to Jeandre.”

Andre threw a glare over his shoulder. “Oh ha ha.” As Lucas muffled a chuckle, while others didn’t bother to do so.

Just then another cheer was heard from the field, this time it looked like little Max had scored. “Come” Robin said, pulling Antonio with him. At the field they were greeted by Mitch who hugged the Portuguese cheerfully.

“Toni” Daniel yelled, before kicking the ball to him. Which was quite a funny sight as his tongue had come out in concentration, before he kicked.

The men continued to watch the boys play and have fun, even when it involved a lot of falling. Lucas even had to get up once as Daniel tripped over the ball and hit the ground pretty hard. Luckily it was something a kiss could solve pretty easily. Another scare came when Stoffel and Edoardo collided, making Gary and Felipe rush over as the two started to cry. Everyone held their breath in anticipation, but much to their relief it turned out to be mostly the scare of the collision that made the boys cry and soon they were playing again.

In the end it was Robin who was done playing first, shuffling back over to André, who was still standing close to the field, pulling on his jeans to get his attention. Looking down the German asked, “What’s wrong little one?

“Tired” came Robin’s answer, yawning loudly.

Chuckling the German picked him up. “How about we grab you something to drink huh. You must be thirsty from playing.” Robin nodded.

Lucas pulled his bag on his lap and fished out a juice box for the Dutch toddler. Which of course immediately got the attention of the other toddlers and soon they were crowding around the Brazilian, all asking for a drink. “Don’t worry, you will all get one” he told them.

Daniel however didn’t seem to like waiting, whining loudly as he tried to get onto Lucas his lap. Lucas was having not of that and ignored him until the toddler all but pushed the bag of his lap. Catching it just in time, he turned to Daniel with a stern look. “Wait for your turn Daniel, or you won’t get one.”

“But I want one now” the little German pouted as he continued to whine. Still trying to climb on Lucas his lap.

Done with the his behavior Lucas handed the bag over to Jérôme and lifting Daniel up, putting him on the empty bench a little further away. Shocked Daniel looked at him with wide eyes. “You will sit here until you learn to how behave and to listen again young man” with a stern voice. Daniel’s lip started to tremble before he started to cry, but Lucas ignored it. Scowling as Daniel started to climb off the bench. “No! You are misbehaving, so you will sit on the naughty bench.” The toddler looked at him with big eyes, as tears rolled over his cheeks, but finally lowered his head in defeat.

“Well done nanny Jo” Alexander Sims teased, just as Jev came walking over to them.

“There you are” the Frenchman said to his team mate. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” Waving his arm in the direction of the paddock.

The German just gave him a smirk. “Sorry babysitting duties.”

Jev gave him an unconvinced look. “That’s not exactly the story I heard from Sam.” Crossing his arms.

André shrugged. “I ended up taking care of little Robin here, didn’t I.”

Chuckling Jev shook his head. “You are ridiculous sometimes” he told his team mate, before turning his attention the toddler in André’s arms. “ _Bonjour mon petit,_ are you tired?” Stroking his finger over the toddler’s cheek.

Robin nodded, looking up at him with tired eyes. “Played football” he told the TeCheetah driver.

“Oh yeah? Did you win?” Jev asked.

Raising his head a little Robin turned to look at the field with a thoughtful look. “Don’t know.”

Jev chuckled softly, his fingers now caressing Robin’s brown hair. “Well did you have fun?” At that the toddler’s eyes lit up and he nodded with a big smile. "Then that’s far more important” the Frenchman told him. “But are you ready to get back to Sam now? He asked about you when I was there.”

Blinking for a moment Robin nodded. “Nap?” he asked with a yawn.

“You need to eat first, but I am sure you can take a long nap after it” André told him with a chuckle.

“Okay” Robin said, before looking from one TeCheetah driver to the other. “Swing?” he asked with hopeful eyes.

André laughed. “You like that, don’t you.” To which Robin nodded. “Well alright then, but say goodbye to the others first.”

“Bye” Robin exclaimed loudly, before blowing Antonio a kiss. André leaned in to whisper something in the toddler’s ear, who nodded and turned to Lucas. “Thank you.”

The Brazilian who had been watching them smiled. “You’re welcome Robin. I am happy you had fun.” He really was as he watched the trio leave, Robin swinging in between the two adults, giggling. Then he turned back to where Daniel was sitting. Walking over, he crouched down in front of him. “Have you learned your lesson?”

The boy lifted his head and nodded. “I’m sowwy.”

“For what?” Lucas asked, wanting to make sure Daniel truly understood that his behavior had been wrong.

“Not listening” Daniel said, slightly messing up the last word.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. “And misbehaving?” To which Daniel nodded, looking guilty. “Are you going to be patient from now on?” Again the toddler nodded. “Okay, let’s get you something to drink then.

As Daniel drank most of the others said their thank you’s and goodbye’s. Lucas watched them go, thinking they should definitely do something like this again in the near future.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanny Jo is a nod towards the tv show Super nanny and Robin swinging in between Jev and André is (obviously) inspired by a video from Lorenerd's IG story (https://sebsdaniel.tumblr.com/post/185181118975/such-dads)
> 
> Should I write a prequel of what happened between André and Sam? Or are there any other toddler stories you would like to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, feedback and suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
